Double The Trouble
by Inubabie
Summary: Kagome and Sango are twins. They move to a new town with their sister and trade places on their dates. Better than it sounds. Pairings InuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango, SesshomaruXRin Read and Review it please!
1. First Day Of School

**Double The Trouble**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1- First Day of School

* * *

"Kagome, Sango, hurry up!" 

"Okay Rin, we're coming." They both answered at the same time.

Rin watched as her two sisters came into the kitchen. They were twins and if you didn't know them your whole life you'd probably never be able to tell them apart. After their parents died in a car crash over the summer she let took her sisters in to live with her.

"I'm so excited! I can't beleive it's our senior year!"

"I know, and yet I already can't wait for it to be over."

"Sango why do you hate school so much?"

"I think it's pointless. Now let's go get this over with."

"Okay, Sango do you want to take your car or do you want to ride with me?"

"I'll ride with you, Kagome."

"Bye girls."

"Bye Rin."

Rin watched her two sisters walk out of the front door. Sango had always been the tough one. She hardly ever cried and she ususally dressed gothic.

Kagome on the other hand was always cheerful. She had her own tough side, but not like Sango. Kagome liked to dress in bright colors.

"So, are you nervous Sango?"

"Do you know me at all?"

"Right, of course your not nervous."

They pulled out of the driveway and headed off down the road.

"Someone's supposed to show us around the school when we get there right?"

"Yeah, but this is the country, Kags. Compared to our school back in the city, this place is going to be tiny."

"I know, I miss being there. I wish we didn't have to leave all of our friends."

"You'll make new ones Kags. Everyone that meets you likes you and besides we have to try for Rin. She didn't have to let us live with her."

"I know, I think the accident was hardest on her. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I have to agree. Which is why we have to try. We have to for her."

"You right Sango. And look we're here and it is small."

"Told you, now come on."

They parked the car and walked to the front doors. Everyone looked at them as they entered the building.

"Sango, don't say anything. I know they're starring, but I bet we're the only twins they've ever seen."

"Maybe, but still..."

"Sango."

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice."

They walked in and saw the place was even smaller on the inside. Kagome walked up to a girl and asked where the office was. After they got directions they found the principal they had met a couple of days before waiting for them. He was a tall slender, inu demon, with long silver hair and gold eyes.

"Kagome and Sango Higurashi, I'm glad to see you found your way. Why don't you come into my office and we'll get your schedules made."

Sango used her miko powers to talk to her sister inside her mind: _I think Rin thought he was cute._

_Oh, yeah, maybe we should set them up._

_You know she won't go for that she hasn't been on a date since she's moved here. All she does is sit at home and work on her novels._

_I know, but maybe we can work something out._

_Maybe, but let's talk about that later._

_Okay sis._

"Uh, girls, I know you are both mikos and can talk to each other in your heads, but maybe you should pay attention?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sango!"

"Sorry, I mean yes sir we should."

"Thank you, now I understand you are both going to be taking honor classes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, well, here you go. You will both have lunch and miko training together, but other than that you will have no other classes together." He said smirking.

_He did that shit on purpose._

_I know, but, Sango, don't say anything._

_You ruin all of my fun._

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you around and then you can go to class."

"You know I think we'll be able to find our own way. Our old school was much bigger. Finding our way around here should be easy."

"Fine, as you wish. Hopefully the next time I see you, it will be for something good." He looked at Sango who smiled innocently.

They got up and he opened the door for them.

"Sir?"

"Yes, uh..."

"Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Are we the only twins at this school?"

"Yes actually you are."

"Cool, let's go Sango."

Sesshomaru (principal) watched ad the girls left his office.

_That Sango is going to be alot of trouble. I can already tell._

"Kagome did you see the way he looked at me when he said that stuff about us seeing him again?"

"Yeah, but you acted like you'd be alot of trouble. What am I saying? You are alot of trouble."

"What class do you have first?"

"Well, I have soccer. Apparently in this place if you sign up for a sport you automatically are on the team."

"Cool, I've got basketball."

They walked to the gym and went in. When the doors shut loudly behind them everyone looked up. Kagome waved while Sango just looked at everyone in such a way it caused everyone to look away.

"Sango, let's go change and then I'll go to the field."

"Okay."

They both changes and then said their goodbyes.

* * *

Miroku watched as a petite girl, with raven colored hair, and big brown eyes walked onto the soccer field towards the couch. 

They talked for a moment before the couch talked to adress the class:

"This is a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she'll be joining our team."

The girl smiled and waved and Miroku never took his eyes off of her.

"Okay, Kagome you take Kikyo's spot as center on the blue team, and everyone else take your normal positions."

"But couch I always play center."

"I know Kikyo, but I want to see her abilities."

"Fine." Kagome watched as the girl with black hair sat down on the bench.

_Kagome, they combined boys and girls for the basketball team._

_They did the same with soccer._

_How weird._

_Yeah, we're about to play. I have to go._

_Okay, okay, princess._

Everyone got in place and the couch blew the whistle to signal the start of the game.

* * *

"Class this is a new member of our team. Her name is Sango Higurashi." 

Sango looked at everyone and smiled a little.

"Okay, Sango why don't you take Jenn's spot."

"Okay."

Inuyasha watched as the beautiful girl ran out onto the court. She had long raven colored hair and big brown eyes.

The couch blew th whistle and the game started. Inuyasha and Sango were on opposite teams but had the same position. He tried to block her, but over and over she got past him and made a basket.

"Okay, class, hit the showers. Higuashi nice game."

"Thanks."

The girl walked towards the girls locker room and Inuyasha ran to catch up.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Sango."

"Nice game."

"Thanks, you played pretty good yourself."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" He turned around to see his ex Kikyo calling him.

"Sorry, thats my ex Kikyo. I'll see you later I have to go get rid of her."

"Okay, bye."

Sango watched as the hanyou walked towards this 'Kikyo' person. He had long silver hair and gold eyes like the principal, but the one difference was the adorable dog ears on top of his head.

* * *

The couch blew the whisle and signaled them to go back in to the locker room. Miroku ran and walked beside Kagome. 

"So your new?"

"Yeah, I'm Kagome." She extended her hand and he shook it and then they continued walking again.

"I'm Miroku."

"Your a monk aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm a miko. Sometimes I can just tell these things."

"Oh, well it was very nice to meet you. I should probably be going. I'm sure the girls would not appriciate it if I came into the girls locker room with you."

"No, I guesss not. Well, see ya later." She walkd into the locked room onlt to be greeted by Kikyo.

"Listen I don't know you, but you will not take my position. You got it Higurashi?"

"Well if you don't want me to take your position I suggest you play better."

Kikyo glared at her and walked out of the locked room to go find Inuyasha. Kagome didn't see her sister so she showered and went to her next class.

* * *

Inuyasha was excited to see that Sango was in his next class too. Although he had thought he saw her wearing all black and now she was wearing a blue skirt with a white shirt.

_I guess she changed after she showered._

He sat down beside her.

"Hey, cool we have this class together too."

"Sorry?"

"I'm Inuyasha...you know...from basketball?"

"Oh, sorry, that wasn't me. That was my twin sister Sango."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, I'm, Kagome. Don't feel bad Inuyasha, anyone that hasn't know us our whole lives can't tell us apart."

_Sango your friend Inuyasha just mistaked me for you._

_He's cute right?_

_Yeah, now go away._

_Your the one that started talking to me._

_I know, but now I'm done talking._

_Fine._

"I thought I saw her wearing something else."

"Yeah, you wouldn't catch my sister dead wearing something like this."

"Oh, well sorry, but now I'll know who is who by the way you dress."

"On some occasions, but sometimes I wear all black. Then you wouldn't be able to."

"True, so what's it like being a twin?"

"I guess you've never met any twins before. Well, for me it's awsome."

"No, I don't think anyone has met twins around here."

"You know you look alot like that principal."

"Yeah, he's my older brother."

"I feel sorry for you."

"I do too."

"Okay class, time for me to let you know what we will be doing this year..."

* * *

"Kagome, hey Kagome wait up!" 

Miroku ran to keep up with the girl running throught the hall. He thought he saw her wearing a skirt, but now she was wearing black baggy pants with chains on them and a tight black shirt that said 'Keep starring I might do a trick'.

Sango heard her sisters name being called and turned around to see a cute guy with black hair pulled into a ponytail, running twoards her. He caught up to her finally and stopped.

"Kagome, hey, sorry I wanted to see if you needed help finding your class."

"But I'm not-"

"I know your probably not lost, but I'll walk you to class anyway."

"That'd be nice except, I'm not Kagome."

"What, but you look just like her."

"I'm her twin, Sango."

"Twin? Well that'd explain the clothes."

"Yeah, but I am kind of lost, so I wouldn't mind your help."

"Sure, what's your next class?"

"I have calculus."

"Oh, me too, so let's go."

* * *

Their first day went by surprisingly fast. They ate lunch and everyone in the lunch room starred at them. The they went to miko training and then went to their last couple of classes. They then met each other at Kagome's car and went home. 

"So, how was your first day?"

"Rin, the principal is totally cute. You know you guys would be cute together."

"Kagome, I don't think so. Now I'll ask again, how was your first day?"

"It was good. When people weren't getting us confused they were starring at us like circus freaks."

"Yeah, I thought it was funny."

"I guess, I'll see you I have homework." Sango walked up the stairs to her room.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't like it when people get us confused."

"Oh, well she'll adjust."

"Yeah, I have homework too. See ya at dinner."

"Okay."

Rin watched her sister go upstairs be she herself went to her own room.

_That principal is kind of cute._

_What was that Rin?_

_Get out of my head Kagome!_

_Okay sorry, but I knew you thought he was cute._

_Kagome!_

_Fine, sorry. _

* * *

**I've been wanting to wite this for awhile now, but I wanted to finish my other fics first. So tell me what you think please!**


	2. Sango Gets Into Trouble

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2- Sango Gets Into Trouble

* * *

They had been at school for two weeks now. So far Kagome had made alot more friends than Sango, but Sango liked only having a few friends. They talked to Inuyasha and Miroku more than anyone else. Everyone still got them confused, but it didn't bother them too much anymore.

Sango listened carefully to their instuctor. She and Kagome are in their miko training class and this is one of the only classes Sango actually finds worth while.

_I can't beleive that bitch Kikyo is in here._

_I know, but who cares. Don't say anything to her and I mean it Sango. She's my problem._

_Whatever like you'll do anything about her._

_Maybe I will._

"Okay class, I'm going to put you into pairs. Let's see Sango your with Kikyo."

_Okay Kags if she does anything stupid then I'm sorry, but I'll have to do something._

"Kagome, you'll be with Jen."

"Cool, Jen come on let's go over there."

The teacher called out the rest of the names and everyone spred out.

"Sango, huh? Well, I'm Kikyo. Your the one I saw talking to my Inuyasha aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"You'll find out. And then you can pass it on to your sister to not mess with me."

"We'll see about that."

Sango powered herself up and a red orb formed around her. All the kids in the class had stopped and were watching Sango.

_Sango be careful._

_I will sis, don't worry. I know what I'm doing._

Kikyo starred in amazment. She could feel the strong amount of power Sango was emmiting.

"Sango, I didn't say do that! You'll be sending Kikyo to the hospital!" The teacher yelled out.

Sango lowered her power and the orb disappeared.

"That skank send me to the hospital? Yeah, like that would ever happen."

A few of Kikyo's friends laughed. Sango walked face to face with Kikyo and punched her lights out. She fell to the floor and her nose started bleeding.

_Sango!_

_I told you. She asked for it. She called me a skank!_

"Sango Higurashi, principal's office now!"

Sango laughed as Kikyo became concious and was lifted off the ground.

"SANGO! I said principal's office!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." She tried not to laugh as she walked through the empty halls to the principals office. Once she got there she Sesshomaru signaled her to sit down in front of him while he was on the phine.

He hung up the phone and Sango gave one of her innocent smiles again.

"Your instructor just informed me of what happened. And as far as I can see you find this to be amusing?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"I knew I'd have trouble out of you. Now, I'm going to call your sister and have her come up here to discuss this with us."

"Are you serious? Your going to call Kagome?"

"I guess you find that funny too? Being a smart ass?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hmm, well no I meant Rin. As I'm sure you well know."

"No, I had no idea."

_Kags, he's calling Rin to come here._

_Really? She's going to be so nervous. You know how she get's around guys that she thinks are cute._

_Yeah, hows the class reacting?_

_Well, everyone but Kikyo and her firends are coming up to me and telling me how awsome you are. _

_Sango could hear Kagome laugh inside of her head. _

"Ms. Higurashi? I think it'd be wise if you paid attention. Unless you want me to bring Kagome in here too?"

"No, what did you say?"

"Your sister is on her way."

"Oh, okay."

_Sango, you are in big trouble!_

_Rin she started it. She called me a skank!_

_And that's a reason to punch her?_

_I think so, yes._

Sango closed off her mind and smiled at the principal.

"You know Mr. Takashi, I met your little brother."

"Hmm, I guess you two would get along. He too is a trouble maker."

"Oh, good to know."

"Indeed."

They sat in silence the rest of the ten minutes they waited for Rin. She came into the office and sat down next to Sango and glared at her and then looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Ms. Higurashi, nice to see you again. Of course under different conditions, it would be more pleasant."

"Of course, so what is going to be my sisters punishment?"

"Well, since it is her first offense I think I will let her off with detention for the rest of the week."

"What, three days of detention?"

"Sango, be quiet."

"Fine." Sango folded her arms and sat back in her chair.

"That's very nice of you Mr..."

"Just call me Sesshomaru."

"Okay well hat's very nice of you Sesshomaru."

"Well, Sango, you can go back to class now and stay away from Kikyo."

"Fine, unless she calls me a skank again." She mumbled the last part and quickly left the office trying not to give Sesshomaru to say anything to her.

"Well, I should be going now. I have some work to do."

"You are a writer aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I read your last book. I quite enjoyed it."

"Oh, thanks."

"I hope you don't mind my asking but how would you like to have dinner with me on friday night?"

"Dinner? W-with you?"

"Yes."

"S-sure. You have my number. "

She stood up and knocked some of the things on his desk off. He smiled as he watched her hurriedly put them back where they were. He went to the door and opened it for her and she quickly left.

* * *

"Kagome, wait for me!"

"Oh, hey Kouga what's up?"

"Well there's a concert this weekend and me and some friends are going and I wanted to see if you want to come?"

"That is so nice of you Kouga, but I already have plans for this weekend."

"Oh, right, I understand." He said with his head down.

"But you know some other time would be cool."

"Okay, see you later."

He walked away looking slightly more cheerful and Miroku bumped into her.

"You know you shouldn't lead him on. He'll keep asking you out the rest of your life."

"Really? I guess I'll have to hang out with him someday."

"Yeah, so what are you doing this weekend?"

"I actually am going to that concert, but I'm going with Jenn and my sister."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, me and my cousin Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha is your cousin?"

"Yeah, by marriage."

"Oh, well I better go or my sister Rin will be wondering where I am."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Sango sat in the very back of the detention room. There were only a few people in there and she didn't know any of them. That is until Inuyasha came and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Inu."

"Hey, let me just say the whole Kikyo thing was awsome."

"So, you heard?"

"Everyone knows about everything here."

"I forgot, but you know when I tried to convence your brother that it was funny he didn't think so."

"He wouldn't he doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Oh, so are you going to the concert everyone is talking about?"

"Yeah, with my cousin Miroku. The one your sister hangs out with all the time."

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you there then."

"Your going?"

"Yeah with my sister and Jenn."

"Cool, and yeah, maybe I will see you."

They smiled at each other until the teacher came and stood between them.

"I said, be quiet. Now unless you both want detention next week too I suggest you shut your mouths!"

* * *

"Can you beleive your sister Kagome?! Why did she hit that girl?"

"She asked for it. If it was me I would have done the same."

"Whatever, you guys are crazy."

_I wonder what I should wear to dinner this weekend?_

_What's that Rin? Don't you have anything better to do besides read my mind?_

_No, detention is boring. Reading your mind is much more entertaining._

_Shut up and go away._

"Rin? What is Sango bothering yuo about your date with the proncipal?"

"What!? How did you know?"

"You should really start closing off your mind."

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't have two of the nosiest sisters ever!"

"I'm sure we'e not, but to you I guess so."

"Right, you and your sister are a pain."

"Yeah, we are, but hey what else are we supposed to do?"

"Act normal."

"And you'd know all about that right?"

"Go do your homework."

"Okay, okay, but don't forget I have to pick Sango up in a hour."

"Okay, I'll call you down when it's time to get her."

Kagome went upstairs just as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sango?"

"No, Kagome."

"Oh, is Sango around?"

"No, but I can take a message."

"This is Chad."

"Chad you mean back in Miami Chad?"

"Yeah, that one."

"And you found our number?"

"Yeah, can you just tell Sango I called?"

"Yeah, sure."

She hung up the phone.

_Sango who's Chad?_

_My ex boyfriend remember?_

_Oh, well he just called._

_Weird, but oh well. He is kind of strange so it doesn't suprise me._

Kagome took out her school books when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kagome?"

"Yeah, this is her. Who's this?"

"It's Jenn."

"Oh, hey Jenn what's up?"

* * *

"KAGOME! TIME TO GO GET SANGO!"

Kagome cam running down the stairs with her keys in hand.

"Did you finish all of your homework?"

"No, Jenn called so I haven't done it yet, but I will."

She quickly went out of the door and went to get Sango.

"They are crazy." Rin said to herself as she went to work on her new book.

* * *

**Thats all 4 now. R&R**


	3. Rin's Date

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3- Rin's Date

* * *

"So, Rin you are really going out with the principal?"

"Yes, I am."

"Couldn't you just have said no?"

"I thought you and Kagome wanted me to go out with him?"

"I did until he gave me all that detention. He's a jerk. His brother told me."

"Does is brother behave the way you do?"

"What's that mean?"

"Your 17 and you act like your 3."

"Well, you are 24 and you've only been on three dates."

"How would you know?"

"Because you always have your gaurd down. When we lived back in Miami me and Kags used to check up on you all the time and you didn't even know it."

"I'm going to kill you Sango!"

Sango ran upstairs and locked Kagome's bedroom door where she was trying to pick out what to wear to the concert.

"What are you doing Sango?"

"Running from Rin. I told her how we know about her only being on three dates her whole life."

"Oh, I wonder why that is?"

There came a loud bang on the door.

"SANGO LET ME IN!"

"Move Sango so I can unlock the door."

"No, she'll kill you too."

"Why?"

"I told her we both read her thoughts when we lived back in Miami."

"Why did you do that?"

"She said I acted like I was three."

"Now you are both acting three. So, get out so I can get dressed before we're late."

_Rin I know you want to kill us right now, but if you don't leave you'll be late to meet Sesshomaru._

_Fine, I'll kill you when I get back._

_Okay have fun._

They heard Rin run downstairs and leave out of the front door.

"Why do you always have to provoke her Sango?"

"Because it's fun."

"For you, but you always have to put me in it so she'll want to kill me too."

"All the more contributing to my amusment."

"Whatever, let's go or we;ll be late too."

"Where's Jenn?"

"She's meeting us there."

"Oh, okay. And we're taking my truck."

"As long as you promise you will go the speed limit."

"I promise."

* * *

-Five Minutes Later-

"SANGO YOU PROMISED! NOW SLOW DOWN!"

"Did I? Sorry I had my fingers crossed. But I know how much you like it when I speed and I know you _especially _like it when I swerve all over the place." Sango laughed evily and started swerving the truck left and right.

Kagome dug her nails into the sides of the seat. "SANGO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"Why is evryone saying that to me today?"

"Gee I wonder. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as they were almost hit by an on coming 18- wheeler.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see that coming."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT? THE THING IS HUGE!"

"Well, then I guess I should get my hearing checked out then."

Kagome pulled herself together and sat farther up in the seat. "How much further?"

"I'd say about five minutes."

"Pull over."

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay."

Sango pulled the truck over to the side and turned the engine off. Kagome got out of her seat and went to the drivers side. She opened the door and pulled Sango out. She then got in and locked the door forcing Sango to get in on the passenger side. She glared at Kagome and then buckled her seat belt.

"Now, I think we're ready to go."

"Whatever." Sango mumbled and crossed his arms over her chest.

Kagome smiled happily and got back onto the road. "This is much better."

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet."

Kagome giggled and drove to the concert going the speed limit the entire time.

"Look we're here!"

"Like I didn't already know that?"

"Maybe not. You couldn't see a 18-wheeler almost run us over."

"Ha ha."

They got out of the car and after showing there ticket went into the building. The place was crowded with people. Obviously alot of people from out of town were here. Including almost every person from their school. They had to drive thirty minutes themselves just to get there.

They saw Jenn and some other friends of theirs (well more like Kagome's) and went over to them.

"Okay, I'd say hi to you guys, but I can't tell who is who since you are both wearing black."

"Yeah, but pay attention Gabby. One, which I'm sure is Kagome, is wearing a skirt and a shirt with diamonds on it. The other, which is Sango, is wearing tight jeans with holes in them, a black shirt that says 'get lost', and converse."

"Jenn, you know me so well." Kagome said and hugged her friend. Sango rolled her eyes, but was actually suprised that Jenn knew how to tell them apart even if it was only by the way they dressed.

"I'll go get us something to drink. You guys wait here." And Kagome sped off into the crowd.

"When does this thing actually start?"

"In about half an hour. And by the way Sango I never got to congragulate you."

"For what?"

"Beating the hell out of Kikyo. Nice work my friend."

They all laughed and began talking in more detail about the fight.

* * *

Kagome came to a stand selling sodas and bought one for her and her sister. Inuyasha, thinking she was Sango, came and stood beside her.

"Glad to see we ran into each other."

"Were we supposed to?"

"Your Kagome aren't you?"

"Yes and let me give you another lesson on telling us apart. Sango doesn't wear these kinds of skirts. And when she does wear skirts she wears these weird boots with them. Oh and none of her shirts have anything shiny on them."

"Thanks for the tip. So, where is Sango?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What? As a friend." He blushed and Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell. You can tell her yourself whenever your ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem and if you follow me then you'll get to see where she is."

"Okay."

Inuyasha followed Kagome through the crowd only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Hey, Kags!"

"Hey Miroku. You want to come sit with me? Inuyasha' coming."

"Sure lead the way my lady."

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin pulled into the parking lot of the resteraunt she was supposed to be meeting Sesshomaru at. She was wearing a long white dress, white shoes with a small heel, and her long hair down and straight.

She looked into the window and saw Sesshomaru waiting for her. She quickly got out of the car and rushed in and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a, uh, incident with my sister."

"I can only guess your talking about Sango?"

"Yeah, but don't be fooled. Kagome sometimes acts the same way. Although not at school."

"Oh, well, my brother is quite the character himself."

"Sango mentioned something about him."

"Yes, I knew the two of them were friends. They have alot of things in common."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do."

"Yes, but enough talk of our siblings. Tell me about you."

"Well, there's not much to tell."

"Don't be so modest. A beautiful woman like probably has alot of things to tell."

"Well, I grew up in Miami, but I came here to Texas for college. After I graduated I wanted to find a nice place quiet place to write my books. So, here I am. And then my parents died in a car crash last summer and my sisters came to live with me."

"I see, well I don't think it gets more quiet than here."

"Me neither. I've lived here for a couple of years now and I love it here."

"How old are you? I guess it's not important, but you don't as young as you look."

"Oh I'm 24. And yourself?"

"I am 25 to your eyes, but I'm a demon and I'm actually much older."

"How long have you been principal?"

"Only since I've lived here which has only been a little whil. My brother grew up here as did I but I moved away until my father died. Inuyasha's mother died when he was little but Inuyasha lived with our father. He died a couple of years ago and rather than make Inuyasha move to Tokyo with me I decided to come back here."

"That's a really sweet thing for you to do. What did you do in Tokyo?"

"I owned a small business, but I let other people run it. I don't usually like to have alot of people around me. Just a select few, but when the people of this town asked me to be principal I couldn't refuse."

"I guess not. You remind me of myself. I was always a loner too. Sango is the same way. She likes only having very few people around her, but she's not shy."

"Well, as far as I can tell she's the complete opposite of shy."

"Yeah, she's a handful."

"Well, we said we would not talk about them and yet here we are."

"I guess it's hard not to when they are such a big part of your life."

"I suppose you have a point."

Rin smiled and blushed a little. At the way Sesshomaru was looking at her.

* * *

"Wow I love this song!"

"Me too!"

Sango and Kagome along with everyone else but Inuyasha danced and cheered to the music. Inuyasha just sort of stood there and tapped his foot to the beat. That is until Sango pulled him close to her and beagn trying to dance with him.

"Come on Inuyahsa dance it's fun!"

"I don't dance, ever."

"Come on, Sango's right it is fun."

Inuyasha had no choice it seemed in the matter so he too began dancing. And suprising he found that he actually like it!

_Wow dancing really is fun and I get to dance with Sango that's a bonus. I should probably ask her out soon before someone else does. I know a dozen guys have alreagy asked out her sister. It won't be too long before the same happens with Sango._

"Inuyasha are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you."

"No, Sango, I'm fine."

"Okay well, lets go outside and get some fresh air."

"Sure okay."

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha and Sango walk out of the building.

_It's about time she started liking someone._

They sat down on a bench and caught their breath.

"I never knew dancing could be so fun."

"Most people that have never tried it don't."

"Guess they wouldn't."

"Nope."

They sat in silence as Inuyasha tried to get up his courage.

"Uh, Sango, are you busy tomorrow? 'Cause if your not we could go to the movies or something."

"That sounds like fun I'd love to go to the movies with you."

"Cool, well we should probably go inside. I don't trust that monk alone with your sister."

"Why?"

"Well, he can be a bit of a pervert sometime. Suprisingly he's never tried anything on your sister. He must really like her."

"Yeah, well he better step it up and ask her out. I think almost every guy at the school has asked her out."

* * *

"Kagome would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"What I can't hear you over the music?"

"Would you like to hang out with me tomorrwo?"

"What?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH ME TOMORROW!?"

At that moment the music had stopped and everone at the concert heard him. He blushed and looked around to see everyone starring at him. Then he turned back ot Kagome.

"Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" He said almost in a whisper.

"Sure sounds great."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The band began to play again and Inuyasha and Sango came back and joined them.

* * *

The concert ended and they Sango and Kagome said goodbye to everyone and went home to wait for Rin. They saw two cars pull into the driveway and Sango got a mischevious look on her face.

"Don't do anything stupid Sango."

"I wouldn't dream of it sis."

Kagome not wanting any part of Sango's plan went upstairs to go to bed.

Sango waited until she saw Rin and Sesshomaru standing on the porch before she put her plan to get back at Sesshomaru into action.

Rin, followed by Sesshomaru. She didn't see her ssiters vehicles which meant they were either in the garage or they weren't home yet. She decided on the second choice and got out of her car. She waited for Sesshomaru, who had insisted on following her home, by her car so they could walk to the porch together.

Sesshomaru held out his arm and Rin took it. They walked to the porch and Rin faced Sesshomaru.

"Tonight was alot of fun."

"Yes, we should do it again soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her cheek but Sango came busting out of the door. She put an arm over each of their shoulders.

"I guess you guys had a fun date? Well, you know it's pretty late. Get her home earlier next time. And, oh no, did I interupt something?"

"Sango, go back in the house." Rin said through clenched teeth.

"It's okay Rin, I will see you soon."

"Bye, and sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Good night."

Rin watched him drive away before she turned to face Sango who had already ran upstairs and locked the door.

"I am going to kill that girl for real this time. SANGO!"


	4. Date Exchange

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4- Date Exchange

* * *

"No, Kagome I'm not going to do it. If you were so nervous you should have said no."

"Please, Sango. I really really like him and I will go in yourplace as well. Please just this one time. I don't want to ruin my first date with him because I'm nervous."

"Kagome, I'm not doing it."

"_Please, _I'm begging you." Kagome gets down on her knees in front of Sango who is sitting in her bed. She looks up at her with her bug sad eyes.

"I can't beleive I'm saying this, but fine I will go in your place and you go in mine."

"Thank you, thank, you, thank you."

"We have to meet them in an hour."

"Well I have to get you ready then."

"What?"

"You have to dress like me, so come on."

"Okay, but then I'm dressing you."

"Okay deal."

They went into Kagome's room. She picked tight-fitting blue jeans and a pink shirt that only had one strap, leaving her other shoulder completly exposed.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes, or he'll know it's not me. Now, take your hair down."

"But I like my hair in a ponytail."

"Yes, but I usually don't wear my hair like that, so take it down."

She reluctantly did this and her long wavy hair spilled down to the middle of her back. Kagome then gave her some lip-gloss and then gave her pink flip flops.

"Okay, am I done now?"

"Yes, you are dressed just like me."

"Okay, come on it's your turn now."

Sango dragged Kagome into her room. She knew Kagome hated her jeans with chains on them, so she gave her a pair of the tight and a black tanktop that said 'hi loser' on the front. She then gave her her famous boots she always like wearing and made Kagome put her hair into a high ponytail. She then made her take off all of her makeup and looked at her approvingly.

"You look just like me." They both laughed.

"Thank for doing this for me Sango. You are the best sister ever."

"I know."

"Hey let's see if Rin can tell us apart still befroe we leave."

They walked into the living room wear Rin was sitting on the couch watching tv. They both cleared their throats at the same time and she turned to look at them.

"You girls look very nice for yor dates, but tell me why are you dressed like each other?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, Sango is about an inch taller than you Kagome and besides you are my sisters. I can always tell you apart."

"Okay, but if you hadn't know us very long would you know the difference?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Good, let's go Sango."

They went outside and exchanged keys.

"Where am I meeting Miroku? You never told me?"

"Oh, we're meeting at that little cafe to have lunch first and after that I don't know."

"Okay and Kagome don't cry during the movie if it's sad. You have to act just like me."

"Okay, and you have to be sensative and funny, but not in a 'smart-ass' kind of way."

"Right, okay see ya later."

"Bye."

* * *

Kagome drove into Inuyasha's driveaway, parking so she didn't block in any other vehicle. She had followed the directions Sango had given her and it led her here. This was by far the biggest house in this town she had ever seen. It hardly even qualified as a house. It was more like a mansion.

She got out and went to the door and rang the door bell. A short woman answered the door and looked at her diasapprovingly.

"Uh, is Inuyasha here? I'm Kag-, I mean Sango and I'm supposed to be meeting him here."

THe woman nodded her head as if she had been warned Sango would be coming. Sesshomaru had probably told this woman who she assumed to be his maid, to watch out for Sango.

She allowed her to enter. And Kagome was in awe as she saw the place was even more beautiful on the inside.

"Master Inuyasha will be down in a moment. Take a seet on the couch over there and make yourself at home." She said the last part as if she really ahdn't meant it, but Kagome sat down none the less.

Kagome only waited a minute before Inuyasha came down the stairs with a smile on his face. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt with blue jeans that were cut in the knees.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but what movie are we seeing?"

"Oh, well since only one movies plays at a time in our movie theatre we have no choice, but to see the movie that's playing which is A Walk to Remember. I'm sure you really don't want to see it, but it's the only movie playing." **(A/N: I know a walk to remember is old but I love tha movie. It's so sad. Okay back to the story.)**

"No, I love that movie."

Inuyasha looked at her with a disbeleiving face.

"I was being sarcastic. I have never seen it. My sister has, but not me."

"Oh, well come on then. We can just leave your truck here."

"Uh, cool." She said trying her best to sound like Sango.

_Wow, Inuyasha is really cute. If my sis didn't like him first and I didn't have Miroku I would date him myself. _

She blocked her thoughts making sure neither of her sisters could read them.

She got into Inuyasha's jeep cautiously, but made it so Inuyasha would not notice.

"So, who's your favorite band, Sango?"

"Oh, uh, I like that one band uh, called-"

"Do you like System of a Down?"

"Yeah, that's my favorite. How'd you guess?"

"Alot of people like them that's all."

* * *

"So, Kagome what do you want to do now?"

They had been at the cafe for about thirty minutes. Sango, in her opinion, had done a good impression of Kagome. The only thing that had been weird was when Miroku called her Kagome and she didn't answer forgetting that's who she was supposed to be.

"Well, I heard there's a pond near my house. Why don't we go there?"

"Sure, sounds good."

They left Kagome's car there and took Miroku's truck. He drove like she did and Sango knew if Kagome had come she would have kicked him out of the driver seat and drove herself.

"I know you probably don't like my speeding, but I never go the speed limit."

"No, I like it. I never go the speed limit either."

"Cool."

_Maybe I made the wrong choice in who I should have said I'd go out with. Maybe I should have really been going with Miroku._

They drove to the pond and got out ot walk around it.

"It's so peacful here. I like that."

"Not from what anyone can tell. It seems you like to have all kinds of people around you with all kinds of noise."

"Not really, I just like to have alot of friends."

_What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be Kagome not myself. Why am I trying to see if the monk would like me as myself? Kagome will kill me._

"Is something bothering you, Kags?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem troubled. I am a monk why don't you confide in me?"

"It's nothing." As if to prove this she pushed Miroku into the pond and laughed. He swam to the edge and pulled her in too. They both laughed and found their faces about two centimeters from each other. They leaned a little closer, but then Sango quickly turned around to face the other way.

"Sorry, Kagome, I know it's too fast."

"Uh, it's not your fault, but yeah it is too fast for me sorry."

"It's okay, but I should probably get you home now. I don't want you to get sick."

"Ok, thanks."

* * *

Kagome cried and cried through the whole movies. At first Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, but when he glanced a look at her he finally noticed the river of tears.

"Sango, are you okay?"

"It's j-just s-so s-sad."

"You didn't seem like you'd be the type to cry during a movie."

"I know b-nut sometime I-I can't h-help it."

"It's okay, I like girls who aren't afraid to show their emotions."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not good for your health to keep your emotions bottled up inside."

He handed her a napkin from they got when they had nachos earlier. She wept her face and then on the way out threw it away.

_Where are you Sango?_

_At home with Miroku. _

_Okay._

"Do you want to go back to my place and hang out?"

"Sure, but I don't think your brother likes me very much."

"It's not that he doesn't like you. He just doesn't trust you. He doesn't trust your sister Kagome either."

"What the heck did she ever do? She's always being polite to him."

"I can see you, uh, have strong feelings about people's opinion of Kagome."

"Yeah, well I have to protect her."

"Right, I understand."

They smiled at each other and Kagome's heart melted.

_I can't like you Inuyasha. I can't like you._

* * *

Sango sat next to Rin on the couch. After she had dried off and changed into some more of Kagome's clothes, she and Miroku went to get Kagome's car and they parted ways saying they'd see each other at school.

"Sango, are you sure this is a good idea? You know pretending to be Kagome. What if the guys find out?"

"They won't and stop worrying. We're not doing it again and everything went just fine."

Kagome came in at that time and sat down beside them.

"How'd it go?"

"It was good. You guys have alot in common."

"Yeah, you and Miroku too."

Rin could tell bith of them were hiding things from each other. She was certain they could tell, but had probably decided some things were better off unsaid.

"You know I'm going to take a shower. That movie theatre made me feel kind of gross." Kagome lied. She just didn't want to be there with Sango.

"Yeah, I still have homework to do."

Rin watched them both go upstairs. She sighed.

_I'm so glad I didn't end up a twin._

* * *

**thanks 4 reading!**


	5. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5- Mixed Feelings

* * *

"Hey, Sango. I hope you had a good time with me this weekend."

"Oh, yeah right, on our, date. Yeah it was awsome."

"I am glad you had fun. Well see you later."

Sango let out a sigh. She and Kagome had tried to share each detail of their dates with the other, but they did leave somethings out. It was Monday and both girls were worried Inuyasha or Miroku might try to talk to them about something on their date and they wouldn't know what to say.

Sango rushed off to lunch to meet her sister. She saw Kagome with a big group of people as always and walked past her so she would see her.

"I just saw my sister guys, I'll see you later!"

She went outside and sat beside her sister in the ground.

"Hey sis!"

"How can you stand being around so many people?"

"I like the company. I don't like being alone."

"Hmm, I know."

"Yeah, because you like being alone. Well, mostly anyway."

"I think we know each other better than we know ourselves."

"Yeah, maybe we do. Let's eat I'm starving."

They got out their lunches and ate in silence. Kagome was better at hiding the weirdness going on and just acted as normal as ever while Sango acted like something much worse had happened than she had thought she felt something for Miroku.

_Thought, maybe that's all it was. Just a thought. I like that idea._

_Sango did you say something?_

_No, I didn't. You must be hearing Rin._

_Yeah, I guess she let her gaurd down a little and I heard a little mumbling, which usually happens when she's sleeping. Guess she's taking a nap._

_Hmm, maybe._

They were both looking down at the ground until they saw two feet staning in front of them and looked up to see Kikyo standing there.

"If you don't go away bitch I swear you'll be wishing you were never born", Sango growled at her.

"Kagome do you always have to have your sister take up for you."

Kagome glared at her. "No, I do not. I'll beat the hell out of you myself!" She yelled standing up face to face with Kikyo.

Kikyo took a couple of steps back. Sango thenstood up herself and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Just sit down and eat, Kags. She's not worth getting all worked up over."

Kagome looked like she might protest, but sat down and Kikyo left smirking.

"I could have handled her."

"You can't risk getting too angry. You could loose control again and hurt yourself."

"Sango, that was one time. I won't do it again."

"You can't be sure of that. I'm just trying to protect you."

_Well do me a favor and stop before everyone around here thinks I'm so weak you have to always take up for me._

_Who cares what they think? I know your strong probably stronger than me or Rin, but you can't control it. I think you have too much power and it scares me. I don't want you to get hurt like when the accident happened._

_I know, I'm sorry for getting angry. Kikyo just pisses me off._

_It's okay, don't worry we'll get her. I just want you to do it when your more relaxed._

_Okay._

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Miroku!"

Miroku sat between them, making Sango very uncomfortable.

"Listen Kagome, I wanted to apologize again for almost kissing you."

"Kissing me?"

Kagome looked over at Sango.

_You failed to mention that Sango._

_It was him sorry, I didn't want you to think I liked him._

_I know you wouldn't do that. _

They both shut off their minds and thought the same thing:

_But I would._

"Uh, Kagome, do you not remember?"

"Oh, yeah I do. I'm just distracted. And don't apologize, it's okay just we shpuld wait awhile before that really happens."

"That is understood." Althought he looked slightly downcast.

The bell rang and they all stood.

"Come on Sango, we have the same class so we can walk together." Miroku said.

"Right let's go then."

* * *

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha."

"Is somethng wrong?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay listen class, today you will be working in partners. You may choose them yourself so don't pick someone that won't help you." **( A/N: I dont know about you guys but my teachers say that to me everytime we have to work in partners.)**

"Want to be my partner Kagome?"

"Oh, Kagome, uh-"

"Back off you wimpy wolf. Kagome's already my partner so back off!"

"Shut up mutt face. Maybe another time Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"You don't really have to be my partner."

"The hell I don't! If I'm not almost every perverted guy in here will tyr to be your partner and that'll make things hard for you. And since I like your sister we won't have that problem."

"Oh, right thanks."

_I should have just worked with Koga. I'm sure I'll regret this._

They got to work on their project. They were in art class one of Kagome and apparently Inuyasha's favorites. They had to paint a picture of each other. They worked quiety for awhile until Kagome accidentally flung her paint brush and it hit Inuyasha in the face.

"Wench, what the hell was that for?" But he smiled when he said it. Kagome laughed as he removed the brush and reveiled a big black spot on his face.

"Look Inuyasha, now your a dalmation!" She said still laughing.

"You think that's funny do you? Alright lets see if you find this funny." He picked up his brush and dipped it in orange paint. Then he slung it so that paint flew all over her white shirt.

It was his turn to laugh at the shocked look on her face.

"You are going down Inuyasha!" They began throwing paint back and forth on each other laughing. Eventually the whole class started doing the same and the teacher sent Kagome and Inuyasha to see Sesshomaru.

"Oh, this is great he already doesn't trust me."

"How'd you know that?"

"Sango told me."

"Oh, that's obvious."

Everyone they did pass throught the almost empty hallway starred at them. And when they walked in the office all the staff in there gawked at them. They knocked in the principals door and were told to 'enter'.

"Ah, Inuyasha and Sango."

"No, not Sango. I'm Kagome."

He looked suprised for a moment and then the look changed into a smirk.

"Oh, yes, that is right, you two have art together which is obviously the class you came from."

"I thought you wouldn't be able to tell, Fluffy." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome fought hard to keep her laughter in.

"Do not speak to me that way Inuyahsa! Just because you are my brother does not mean you will receive special treatment."

"As you've proved to me on numerous occasions."

Sesshomaru chose to ignore this and instead turned to Kagome.

"I must admit I did not exspect this from you, but from your sister. Which, I guess I'll have to speak to Rin again. However this time I will not make her come here. And both of you will have detention for the rest of the week."

This seemed like nothing to Inuyasha, but it shocked Kagome, but she kept silent.

"You may go now, but do not wipe the paint off. You can walk around in humiliation all day."

They both waited until they were out of the office before they again started laughin so hard they were crying.

* * *

Sango knew it was wrong of her to want to spend time with Miroku, but she did, so she followed her instincts. Miroku sat right in front of her and she taped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Sango?"

"I, uh, I don't really get any of this. Do you?"

"Yes, I can help you if you want. I'll come by your house after school. How does that sound?"

"Good." Sango felt bad for lying. She was always good in math and she was usually the one who had to be the tutor. She remebered Kagome said she had detention so they would be alone."

He smiled at her. "Is Kagome going to be there too?"

"Unfortunately, no. She has detention the rest of the week."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She said she'd tell me the whole story when she got home."

"Hmm, she has Inuyasha for art right now right?"

"Yes, actually she does."

"Well, I'm sure he has something to do with this then."

"Maybe."

"Ms. Higurashi is there something you'd like to share witht the class?"

"Yeah, how pointless it is." She mimbles so the teacher couldn't hear only the people around her.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Good, then let's get back to the problem then."

After school Kagome quickly left Sango her keys and run off for detention.

Sango told Miroku just to meet her at her place and hurried to get home so he wouldn't get there first.

She rushed into the house and ignored Rin's greeting and went straight to her room. She quickly took a shower and changed clothes. Right as she had fifnished the doorbell rang. She then rushed donwstairs pushing Rin out if the way to answer the door. She ws smiling until she opened it and then the smile slid fron her face.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, I was wanting a word with you sister, Rin."

"Haven't you ever heard of a damn telephone?"

He smirked. "I see you are taking advantage of the fact we are not at school and I can not punish you."

"Hell yeah I am! You are a real a-"

Rin out her hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the way.

"Sorry about my sister Sesshomaru. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, thanks, I have somethings to talk to you about."

"What did Sango do this time?"

"Hey! I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Sango, go upstairs."

"I can't, I'm waiting for my tutor."

"Fine. come with me Sesshomaru we'll go to the living room."

Sango glared at Sesshomaru as he walked by.

_Stupid principal. I'll like to see him get hit by a car, no. A 18-wheeler like the one that almost hit me and Kagome._

She saw Miroku pull up and she shut the door and waited for him to ring the bell and then answered a few seconds later.

"Hey, Miroku, thanks for coming I really appriciate it."

"Well, your Kagome's sister so how could I refuse?"

Sango's smile slid off of her face.

_Of course he doesn't like you. He's only doing it as a favor to Kagome._

"Is something wrong?"

"No, come on we can go to my room. That bastard principal is here."

"Really? Yeah, let's go he's not very fond of me either."

They went upstairs to Sango's room. She let hin sit at her desk and she went to Kagome's room to get a chair for herself and sat close by Miroku.

They began working and laughing at Sango's jokes. Sango was good at pretending she had no idea what to do and was sure he never suspected a thing.

They finished their work.

"Would you like a soda before you go?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice thank you."

She left Miroku sitting in her room aline.

_Miroku you have to stop flirting with her. You like Kagome and you can't like her sister, because you're already dating Kagome. _

She retuned quickly drawing him out of his thoughts. She handed the soda to him just as he grabbed for it and their hands touched.

They held their hads there for a moment and then turned away blushing just like at the pond.

"Sorry, about that."

"It's okay it's my fault too Sango."

"Maybe you should go. I have to go get Kagome soon."

"Right, yes well I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

She walked him to the door and they said their goodbyes both pausing on each side of the door when it had closed. They both touched where their hands had touched only seconds ago and smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the same spots Sango and him had sat the week before.

"Are you in detention every week?"

"No, sometimes I get suspended instead."

They both laughed again. Inuyasha looked at her as she did so and felt his heart beat faster and butterflies form in his stomach.

_I like you Kagome. I only wish I could tell you, but I know you wouldn't want me because of your sister._

"You have a sense of humor like Sango."

"Feh, I guess."

"And your hard headed like her too."

"What wench? I'm not hard headed." He said it a little too harshly and Kagome looked sad and looked away.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't trying to be mean."

She smiled at him again and they began joking about the teacher and about Kikyo.

School went on the same the rest of the week withiut much change. Miroku became closer to Sango and came over everyday after school. And Inuyasha and Kagome had been split up as partners so they had to throw notes acroos the room hitting each other in the head and face and of course they had detention together too. As the weekend approached Kagome and Sango both tried to make good exscuses to again impersonate each other for their dates again that Friday.

* * *


	6. Obstacle Course

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- Obstacle Course

* * *

"Kags, can I talk to you for a second?" Sango asked coming into Kagome's room.

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor. You see I'm actually feeling a little nervous for my date with Inuyasha. I was wondering if you wanted to trade places again?"

"Really? I mean, if that's what you want. I do owe you."

"Yeah, thanks. Can you pick an outfit for me?"

"Yes, and you can get one for me?"

"Yeah, and you already know how I do my hair and I yours."

"Yeah, so I'll be in there in a minute."

Sango left and went to get Kagome's clothes.

_Did she actually sound excited about this? I could almost swear she did. I have to be sure about her feelings before I tell her mine. And I don't really even know what mine are right now._

She picked Kagome some of her black jeans, that she never wore, but new Kagome really would, and a blue shirt. She then grabbed her converse and waited for Kagome.

Kagome also picked out clothes she was sure her sister would probably actually wear. It was a pear of jeans with holes in them, and a black shirt. She then grabbed her slip-ons and went to her sisters room. They exchanged clothes in silence and Kagome went back to her room to get ready.

Inuyasha was taking 'Sango' to the carnival that was in town for a couple of weeks. While Miroku was taking 'Kagome' to a place where you race go-carts. They didn't say much to each other on their way out.

* * *

Sango drove into the cafe she met Miroku at before and went in. They were having some food before they went. She sat down across from him. He looked like he was thinking about something and he hadn't even realized she was there. 

"Uh, Miroku?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I have alot on my mind. So what are you having?"

"Actually I'm not really hungry. I'll just have a Sprite."

"Okay, well sorry to tell you, but the go-cart place is closed. So I thought we'd just go to the carnival instead. What do you think?"

"The carnival? Uh, yeah, fine."

"Good, I think we could probably eat there."

"Yeah, lets get going."

_Kagome!_

_What?_

_We are coming there._

_What!?_

_The go-cart placed is closed or something. I guess it closes at night. _

_Oh, no, well it's okay. If we see each other we'll just have to try extra hard to not let them realize who we really are._

_Okay we're on our way now._

"Are you talking to Sango?"

"Oh, yeah, she's at the carnival too. I was just asking her how it was there."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"They only just got there, so she doesn't really know yet."

They got in Mirokus truck and drove off.

"Your sister has a really good sense of humor."

"Really? I mean, uh, yeah, she's cool."

"You like hearing compliments about your sister?"

"Well, yeah, she's my sister. I like when people say good things about her."

"That's very nice of you."

Sango smiled nervously at him and then turned to look out of the window.

_I feel so guilty lying to my sister like that. I should just tell her the truth._

"Yeah, that's me. Always being nice and telling the truth."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, me and my older sister Rin are just having some problems right now."

"Oh, yeah, I understand. Well partly, I don't have any siblings but my parents can be quite annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess they can be."

They arrived at the carnival and got out.

"What do you want to do first?"

_Kagome where are you?_

_We are at the bumper cars._

_Whats the furthest thing from there?_

_Probably the big green rollarcoaster. You can't miss it._

"Lets go on that big green one."

"Okay, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Deffinately."

Miroku looked at her suspiciously. He was sure he remembered Kagome say something about having a fear of heights one day after soccer practice. He shrugged it off thinking she was probably just trying to impress him.

She pulled hima long to the ticket boothe where they bought their tickets. Sango then began pulling him towards the ride again.

_I didn't think she would be one to try and prove herself. I guess I was wrong. _

They stood in line for only a few moments. It seemed people were scared to get on the ride. Sango knew Kagome would never get on this ride, but she had to keep as much space between her and her sister as possible. She knew Miroku would ne suspicious, but maybe he'd just think she was trying to prove herself. And even though thats another thing Kagome didnt do it was better than the guys figuring out the truth.

They got into their compartment and the ride started. It was slow at first but when they finally got to the first peak it sped up immensly on the way down. They went upside down more than once and Sango tried to act as if she were terrified even though she was far from it. She was used to much bigger rides back in the city, but this was still good enough for her to enjoy it. The ride finally ended and they got off. Miroku ran to throw up while Sango patted him on the back.

"For someone who hates rollercoasters like that you sure aren't acting like it."

"I don't want you to think I'm a wimp."

"I would never dream of it. You don't have to go out of your way to impress me. You already have."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you done now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's go get something to drink."

Sango led Miroku to a lemonade stand and got them both a large one. Miroku quickly drank all of his while Sango just played with the straw.

"Hey let's go to the Fun House."

"Yeah, okay."

They walked across the grounds and saw Kikyo chatting with some friends. Sango would have ignored her, but then Kikyo came and stood in front of her with a smile on her face.

"What are you going to do now Higurashi? I don't see your body gaurd anywhere."

"You'll pay for that one Kikyo."

Sango raised her fist and a shocked Miroku grabbed it before it made contact with Kikyo's face. Everyone looked shocked and Kikyo walked away.

"Kagome, you and your sister can't be that different. You're acting just like Sango."

"I wasn't really going to hit her. I knew you would stop me and I just wanted Kikyo to go away."

Miroku's shock went away and he smiled.

"Now come on let's go."

They finally got to the fun house and went in. The first room was full of different mirrors. Some that made you look tall and some that made you short. Sango was shocked to see one that actually changed her clothes.

"Miroku, look at this. This mirror shows me in the outfit my sister is wearing."

"San-, I mean Kagome, you idiot this is not a mirror. It is your sister."

"Oh, right."

Miroku came to stand beside Sango and Inuyasha beside Kagome.

"Hey Sango and Inuyasha."

"Hey." Inuyasha and Kagome said together.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here Kagome?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Well, I didn't think about it."

"You never think."

"What does it matter? We're all here so we might as well just stay together."

"Yeah, Inuyasha, Miroku is right. Let's just stay together." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Feh, alright."

_What the hell are you talking about Kagome!?_

_What I'm trying not to look suspicious. You should try it!_

"Come on this place is freaking me out."

"Okay Sango we'll leave, but I have to say you didn't seem like the type of girl that would be afraid of this place."

"Well it is weird."

"I agree with you on that Sango." Sango said trying to make her sister look less suspicious since the real Sango would never be afraid of the fun house.

"Oh, my dear Kagome, you have nothing to worry about with me here."

He out his hand on Sango's back and it started to go down a little further.

"Don't even think about it monk." Miroku got the point and removed his hand.

They all walked on through the fun house not paying much attention to anything around them.

When they finally did get out, they went some other rollercoaster that wasn't close to being as big as the one Sango and Miroku had been on earlier, but still Miroku threw up on this ride too followed by Kagome who did the same. Everyone looked shocked that 'Sango' wouldn't be able to handle that ride, but Sango quickly covered for Kagome.

"She's been throwing up for a couple of days now. She ate something bad."

They all nodded their heads and they continued on. Again stopping to get a drink.

_Kagome if you are going to be acting like me you're going to have to start acting tougher._

_And you need to stop acting so tough._

The girls glared at each other and the guys just figured they were arguing about what Sango had ate.

* * *

"I am so glad that's over." 

"So, am I. If we never have to that again it'll be too soon."

"Right." Kagome said looking a little sad.

Sango realized this and knew she was right about her sister liking Inuyasha. She knew next time they went out she could just make up another exscuse so Kagome could be with Inuyasha and besides she did like being with Miroku. Even if he was starting to let his perverted side show.

"Well, I'm going to my room. See you tomorrow Kags."

"Night."

After her sister left Kagome's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome, this is Inuyasha."

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, there's this art convention thing going on tomorrow in a town not too far from here. I was wondering if you wanted to go? You know as friends."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome smiled to herself as she lay down in her bed.

_He said the as friends part way too fast. I thought he might be starting to like me, but now I'm sure of it. _

She fell into a deep sleep dreaming of how her day with Inuyasha would go tomorrow.

Sango who had been listening to Kagome's thoughts without her knowing smiled too.

_Maybe if they finally get together I'll finally be able to tell Miroku that I like him and I know he likes me too. That is obvious._

She too fell asleep, while Rin who had heard both of her sisters' thoughts just shook her head.

_This can't end well. _She thought as she fell asleep dreaming about Sesshomaru.

* * *


	7. Art Convention

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7- Art Convention

* * *

Kagome woke early and went to take a shower. After that she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue spaghetti strap shirt. She left her hair down and then went downstairs to eat before Inuyasha picked her up. She had briefly went in after her shower and told Sango where she was going. Sango seemed not to care and went back to sleep.

Kagome was not suprised to see her older sister sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Rin."

"Good morning, Kagome. You seem awfully cheery this morning."

Kagome rolled her eyes and after grabbing a bowl, a spoon, cereal, and milk, she sat dwon across from Rin.

"Why are you up so early?" Kagome asked. Rin usually got up early, but not this early on Saturday. She knew her sister was itching to talk to Sango and herself so she guessed she had made sure to be up. Kagome also thought Rin must have caught her thoughts of going somewhere with Inuyasha.

"No reason. I am always up early."

"Not on Saturday or Sunday."

"Yes I do. You're just never up early enough to see."

"No, I am always the first one up on the weekends. You and Sango sleep until noon. Come on Rin, are you going to tell me what this is about? I know you have been wanting to talk to me for awhile now so go ahead."

Rin sighed and sat her now empty cup down. "I just want you to know that you and your sister are wrong for doing what you are doing. I know you like Inuyasha and I know Sango likes Miroku. So instead of acting like each other maybe you should tell those boys the truth."

"It's not that simple Rin. Now I am going into the living room to wait for Inuyasha. Sango and I are old enough to handle ourselves."

"You are both still young and naive. I just don't want one of you getting hurt."

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she ate her food and thenput the milk and cereal away and put her bowl in the sink.

_Old enough to make your own decisions and yet you can't even clean up after yourself?_

_I heard that!_

Kagome sat down and looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was almost ten o'clock which was the time Inuyasha was supposed to come and get her. As if he could hear her thoughts he drove into the driveway and got out of his truck.

Kagome went out to him, not wanting to give her sister any chance of asking him any questions or make any smart remarks.

"Kagome, are you in a hurry or something", he asked as she came running out to meet him. He had barely closed the door and she was already at the passenger side getting in.

"Yeah, me and Rin got into a bit of an argument. I don't think right now would be the right time for us to all sit down and have a chat. She can be scary when she's in a bad mood."

"Oh okay." He got back in and started on the way to the convention.

* * *

The ride to the convention was uneventful. They mostly just fought over the radio station and everyonce in awhil made a joke about each other's taste in music. The place they were going to was only an hour away and they only stopped once so Inuyasha could go to the bathroom and Kagome could get something to drink.

They finally arrived at their destination and to Kagome's suprise the place was packed.

"Wow, there's alot of people here."

"There always is, but not anyone from our town. I'm the only one that ever comes here. Well, except for you now."

"You come here alot?"

"Everytime there's a convention. I haven't been able to find someone who shares my love for art until now."

"Oh, thanks for bringing me."

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome smiled and looked back at the huge white building. _'He always tries to cover up after he says something nice, but I know better.'_

_Having fun Kagome?_

_Sango?_

_Yeah, it's Sango._

_Good, I thought you were Rin. Watch out for her she's not in a good mood today._

_Well, thats interesting. What did you and her get into an argument this morning?_

_Yeah, we did. _

_Ah, well don't worry. She's going out with Sesshy today and I am going to have the best time terrorizing them_

_Kagome giggled. Well just don't let her catch you._

_I never do. Now get back to your little art thing I have some business to attend to. Preperations to be made._

_Okay bye._

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Sango. She says Rin and Sesshomaru are going out and she's going to go terrorize them."

"Oh, well she should be careful. Sesshomaru will find a way to get back at her."

"Not at Sango. She always has a plan."

"Yeah, but so does Sesshomaru."

"Well. come on. I'm ready to go in now."

"Feh."

They walked to the entrance and went in. Kagome couldn't beleive how big this place was and how much artwork it held.

"I guess you like it then?"

"Yes, I like it very much."

She hugged him. Then realizing what she did she jumped away and they both blushed.

"Uh, I'll be over here." Kagome said leaving Inuyasha standing there.

He smiled to himself. _'I can still feel her body heat. And she smells good too.'_

He went in the same direction as Kagome, but stayed a distance away from her giving her enough time to stop being emberassed. And sure enough ten minutes later she came back.

"This art is...different. It seems, I don't know like the person that made it didn't make it because they love art at all but ecause they..."

"Wanted the money."

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong it's still beautiful, it's just not like art used to be."

"I was waiting for you to say that. Now I can take you where I really wanted to in the first place."

"So, this isn't the place you really always come to?"

"Oh, I caome, but I always leave and go to the place I'm about to take you."

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

Rin looked up at the same clock Kagome had looked at hours before. It was almost noon and soon Sesshomaru would be there to pick her up for lunch. Rin had looked all over the place, but Sango was no where to be found. She tried to contact her through her mind, but found Sango had a block up. It made Rin nervous when she didn't know where Sango was.

Sango, however, loved to watch her sister look all over the place for her. Sango was hiding outside behind the bushes. She could see her sister perfctly. Of course Rin had checked there, but Sango just moved from place to place while Rin searched not coming to her final place until she knew Rin was done. She looked beside her and saw Miroku looking a little nervous. She had called him over to show him what a real good time was.

"Miroku, for the thousandth time stop moving." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, I am. Don't chicken out on me now, Miroku. Even Kagome lasts longer than this."

"I'm not chickening out. Sango, you get really mean when your trying to get Rin."

"What are you going to cry?"

"N-no, I'm not gonna cry." He said sniffling a little.

Sango grabbed him and gave him a breif hug. "Sorry for being so hard on you, but if you ruin this there will be hell to pay."

Miroku gulped. "Right."

"Okay, Sesshomaru just pulled into the driveway."

Rin watched Sesshomaru pull into the driveway and get out.

_Kagome so you have any idea where Sango is?_

_No sorry I gotta go._

The doorbell rang and she rushed over to answer it.

"Hi, Sesshomaru."

"Hello, it has been too long."

"I agree. You want to come in for a minute while I grab my purse?"

"Sure that's fine with me."

She let him walk past her and then she looked around outside before shutting the door.

"I'm not sure you will find your purse out there."

"Oh, sorry, it's just I don't know where Sango is and well you know how she can be."

"Ah, yes. Well I can't smell her scent anywhere around here, so she must be gone."

"Yeah maybe she went out with, uh, Miroku. I think that's his name."

"Yes, he's my cousin."

"Oh, yeah, well Kagome is with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, he told me this morning."

Sango giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Sesshomaru thinks he is so smart with the whole 'I would be able to smell her' thing. I am a miko and one of my most prefected abilities is being able to give myself a different scent when I am hiding from a demon with a good nose. It's really for if I'm in danger and I need to hide, but I just use it to play jokes on people."

"So what do you smell like now? And what about me?"

"I can cover your scent too. I do it for Kagome when...uh...when we used to switch classes when we were kids. And right now we just smell like the air does that way I don't have to keep changing when we leave here."

"Oh, why am I not suprosed that it's one of the things you've mastered?"

"I have no idea. Come on they're walking out of the door. I'm glad he brought his truck. All we have to do is jump in the back."

"Wait what?"

"Now."

Sango took off running and Miroku hurried to catch up. They both jumped into the back and lay flat on their backs.

Just as they layed down Sesshomaru and Rin started walking towards the truck.

"You're right Sango, this is fun."

"I told you."

"How many times did you bring Kagome with you?"

"Only once. Rin never really dated so I usually just messed with her and her friends. One time Kagome was with me and she got scared and we got caught, so I never told her about what I was doing anymore when it came to Rin, because she'd tell on me. That is unless Rin pissed her off which she obviously did, because Kagome actually thought it was funny this time."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Oh, just wait until the end."

"Yeah and I think I should ask how exactly are we going to give them trouble at the resteraunt without being seen?"

"You know Christina?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well her parents own the place and today Christina and all of her friends are the one's on shift. So, I talked her into helping me. She actually seemed quite happy to get back at Sesshomaru."

"And won't they get fired?"

"Even if they do Chris will just get them their jobs right back."

"Oh, right."

Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the resteraunt.

"Hi, we have a reservation."

"Oh, hi Mr. Takashi. Let me just check here...well I see your name, but it's not until an hour from now."

"What? I called here myself yesterday."

"Well, I'm sorry that's what it says."

"Look, unless you want a lawsuit you will get me a table."

"Hold on let me see what I can do for you."

The young girl walked away.

"I am very sorry Rin."

"It's no problem. Sometimes names just get mixed up."

The girl came back and stood in front of them again.

"Well, we do have an openeing. However you will have to share the table with another couple."

"Rin are you okay with that? If your not we can go somewhere else."

"No, it's fine. I really don't mind at all."

"Lead the way miss."

The girl smiled and began walking back towards the tables and Rin and Sesshomaru followed.

Sango and Miroku waited before they got out and went into the back of the resteraunt where their friends were waiting for them.

"Hey Sango! Come on you get to go sit in the security room. And I see you brought Miroku too?"

"Yeah, I wanted to show him the meaning of fun."

"Okay, well come on they just came in, so you haven't missed anythng yet."

They were led into a small room. It had about five televisions, which were views from the five different cameras. There were three chairs and they all sat down.

"So, Christina what's going on?"

"Well, we just told them they will have to be sharing a table with another couple."

"Who's the couple?"

"Jake and Casey. Of course they are both guys, but you know them. They were glad to get an opportunity to get back at Mr. Takashi so Casey dressed as a girl. They look loke two hillbillies. And they will be sitting in the smoking section since Takashi's good nose."

"Oh, look they're sitting down now."

"This is going to be the best prank I have ever pulled."

Rin smiled nervously when they were seated in the smikers section, next to a couple with ripped up clothes and dirty skin. The girl looked more like a man, but was wearig a dirty flower printed dress, with torn up shoes. She had make up on her dirty face and she had a lot of what looked like cavaties. The man looked just as bad, but he had overalls, with no shirt under it on.

"Well, howdy there."

"Hello." Sesshomaru said pulling Rin's chair out for her.

"Thanks." She said as he sat down across for her.

He rinkled up his nose when the person sitting behind them lit a cigarette.

"This must be terrible for you Sesshomaru. I mean with the way you can smell."

"I am fine."

"Are you sure? We can just go back and have lunch at my house."

"No, I'll be fine."

The waitress came up beside them.

"What can I get you to drink?"

The manly looking woman leaned all the way across Sesshomaru. "Well, I'll have a coke and my husband here will have the same."

"Actually ma'am, I was asking Mr. Takashi and his friend here. You will have a different waitress."

"What!? We've been sitting here alot longer than these two, so why do we have to wait?"

"Ma'am just calm down. As soon as I get these peoples I'll go find out why your waitress isn't here yet."

"Why can't you take our order?" The man said leaning across Rin.

"I'm not your waitress. Now please if you'll just wait sir, I'll figure out what happened. These two have already been out through enough trouble today so please let me get them taken care of."

"Oh, just because you already messed up their stuff now you have to make us pay for it?"

"No, that's not what I meant sir."

"That's it!" The man said banging his fists on the table and the knocking it over. It would have landed on Rin if Sesshomaru hadn't grabbed her in time and the other woman had already stood up.

"Sir, calm down!" Rin said holding onto Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry Rin. I can smell your fear. Nothing will happen while you are with me."

She calmed down and turned back to watch the situation unfolding.

"Okay, I'm going to go get security if you don't calm down."

"Alright, alright. We'll just leave then."

The couple walked out of the resteraunt and drove away in a truck.

"We are so sorry about all of this." The waitress said now being helped by the cashier in picking up the table. Rin and Sesshomaru sat back down after everything was reorganized.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Now what would you like to drink?"

"Is that all Sango? I mean let me tell you that was funny, but that doesn't seem like the best you could do."

"You know me too well Miroku. No that was not all. Now two people will sit in the corner over there. They'll keep their menus in front of their face. The girl will have their backs to them, but she'll have her hair like mine. The boy will be facing them and he already lokks like you, but he'll be wearing sunglasses so every once in a while he'll let the menu go down a little to look at them. That way they think it's us."

"Oh, that's genius."

"I know."

Rin looked around as she drank the Sprite now sitting in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the couple sitting in the corner laughing. As soon as she looked at them they covered their faces with their menus and stopped laughing.

"Sesshomaru, that couple in the corner over there. Do they smell familiar to you?"

"Well, unfortunnately, with all this smoke I can't tell. But they look like Sango and Miroku."

"That's what I thought. Tell me all these kids that work here do they go to school with Sango?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Hmm, I thought so."

Rin stood up and Sesshomaru did them same. They both acted like they were going to the bathroom but stopped and took the menus out of the couples hands. Thenthey took the sunglasses off of the mans eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" The girl yelled standidng up.

"I am so sorry ma'am. I thought you were my sister."

"Well obviously I am not! And Mr. Takashi I wouldn't exspect you to be behaving this way!"

"I thought you were my cousin." Sesshomaru said pointing to the guy.

The waitress walked up beside them. "What's going on here?"

"These two just came overe here and enterupted our lunch. Now it's ruined!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave now."

"With pleasure." Rin said dragging Sesshomaru back out to the truck.

Sango and all the others just laughed. Then they saw it was time to go and quickly said their goodbyes and thank yous and jumped into the back of the truck.

"That was awsome."

"I told you it would be."

"You are going to be murdered when we get back aren't you?"

"Deffinately."

They pulled into the driveway and Sango and Miroku jumped out and ran into the house before Rin and Sesshomaru could realize what was happening. They went into Sango's room and shut and locked the door. They both broke down laughing and a few minutes later Rin came knocking on the door. Miroku looked outside and saw that Sesshomaru was leaving although he was sure he saw his cousin glare at him as he backed out.

"SANGO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ah, I'm sorry your date didn't go as you planned."

"I BETTER NOT SEE YOU THE REST OF THE DAY OR ELSE YOU ARE DEAD!"

* * *

Kagome sat in the passenger side with the blindfold over her eyes.

"Inuaysha, is the blindfold really necesarry?"

"Yes, what wench don't you trust me?"

"Yeah and stop calling me wench."

"Feh."

"How much further so we have to go?"

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

Kagome felt the vehicle come to a stop a few minutes later and she heard Inuyasha's door shut. Then she felt her's open and Inuyasha help her out.

"Thanks."

"I couldn't let you get out with that thing on now could I?"

"No, I guess not."

"Come on this way."

He took her and guided her to her left. They walked for a couple of minutes before he stopped her and the took off her blindfold.

"Wow." Was all that she could say. They were at some kind of aquarium and the whole huge wall was painted with sea animals.

"Cool huh?"

"Yeah, it is. Now this is more like it."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"How'd you find this place?"

"Well, I came to the aquarium with Kikyo once and I saw this. And now I come here all the time."

"This is amazing."

"Yeah, but we can't stay too long. I'll bring you again sometime soon."

"Yeah, I should see if Sango is still alive. Let's go."

* * *

**hope u guys like it! **


	8. Kagomes Breakdown

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8- Kagomes Breakdown

* * *

Kagome walked into her house with Inuyasha behind her and shut the door. She went to the living room and saw her sister Rin pratically foaming at the mouth. 

"Hey Rin I'm home."

"Did you know Kagome?"

"Know what?"

"Know about Sango and Miroku's little plan."

"No, but I can say that you should have known. Sango had always done this kind of stuff to you."

"I know you knew about it and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me? You ususally do."

"Because Rin you weren't being very nice this morning. I thought you kind of deserved it. Inuyasha go upstairs and wait for me in my room."

They waited until he was safely behind Kagome's shut door before continuing. Of course they didn't think to talk inside their heads and Inuyasha could still hear every word they said.

"Kagome I was not trying to make yo mad this morning. I just don't want you or your sister getting hurt. I just don't think acting like each other when they take you guys out is the best thing. If you like Inuyasha, Kagome you should just tell him. You hung out with him today, so why can't you just tell him and be yourself everytime?"

"It's not that easy Rin. And go easy on Sango. She's only trying to have fun. Have you not thought about what moving here did to us? I mean yes it was hard on you, but you didn't have to move to a new place that was nothing like where you were before. I didn't really mind, because I make friends everywhere I go, but Sango doesn't. She had the same couple of close friends her whole life until we came here. So don't try to punish her for trying to adjust to this."

"That does not give her reason to behave the way she does. And you make things with Inuyasha not easy when they could be."

"You don't know what it would feel like to me if her rejectd me or told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore. Not only do I like him, but he's also one of the best friends I've ever had my whole life. So don't think I don't know how he's going to react when I tell him the truth because I do. Now if you don't mind Inuyasha is waiting for me in my room and if you're so worried about your date with Sesshomaru then make a new one tonight or something and don't tell Sango."

Kagome walked up the stairs and Inuyasha jumped out of the way just as she threw it open and then slammed it shut. She sat down on her bed and turned her radio on.

"Kagome, I think I need to leave."

"What? Why? If it's because of Rin don't worry about her we d-"

"No, I think you should have talked to her telepathically, because in case you don't know I'm a hanyou and I can hear very good even from long distances."

"Oh, no. Please Inuyasha I can explain everything."

"I already heard everything."

He walked out of the room and shut the door. Rin smiled at him as he left and he forced a smile himself.

Kagome got off of her bed and went to her sisters room and knocked. There was no answer so she went back to her room and lay down on her bed.

_Sango, Inuyasha know._

_Knows what?_

_About us changing places._

_Where is he?_

_He left._

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, he wouldn't have heard if Rin hadn't opened up her big mouth._

_She does that alot._

Kagome stood up on her feet and stormed downstairs and came a few inches from Rin's face.

"I hope your happy. He know the truth now. So I guess now that my life is ruined you'll be happy now and won't try to start arguments with me all the time."

Rin had a shocked look on her face. "Kagome how could you think that? I wanted you to tell him when you were ready I didn't know he heard us."

"Of course you didn't, but still I'm sure it makes you happy to know you didn't even have to do anywork."

"Kagome how dare you say that! I would never do anything to get you hurt!"

Kagome backed away and started up the stairs again. When she was halfway she stopped. "So much for giving me protection."

She then went back to her room and lay back on her bed. Tears began streaming down her face. All the emotions she had been holding inside came out. After her melt down when she found out her parents were dead she made sure not to let anything she was feeling bother her, but now she was feeling everything. Her anger, her happiness, and most of all her sadness were all pouring out of her. As much as she tried to hold back she couldn't and now she was going out of control.

She lost her conciousness and things in her room began to levitate around her including herself. When she finally did fall back down she was bleeding out of her nouth and nose and had various cuts all over her body. Even if she did wake up she would faint again because of the amount of blood she was loosing.

* * *

Sango and Miroku both jumped to their feet when they heard a loud crash come form Kagome's room. Sango was first and bust into the room. She rushed over to her sister who was now laying in a pool of her own blood. Miroku came in and starred in horror. 

"Miroku go get Rin and hurry. She'll bleed to death if we don't get her to the hospital soon."

Miroku didn't need to be told twice and he ran out of the room, but to Sango's suprise Inuyasha came in a second later and scopped Kagome into his arms and left again. Sango had never seen anyone run that fast and had no doubt he was going faster than any car. Rin and Miroku came back and saw the blood all over the bed.

"Where is she!?"

"It's okay, Inuyasha took her. He's faster than our cars now come on so we can meet him there."

They all rushed to Kagome's car which was the fastest. For once Rin let Sango drive and they took off towards the hospital.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had bandages all over her and she knew what must have happened. She cursed under breath and tried to sit up. Inuyasha saw her struggling and helped her then went back to his chair. 

"You should be sleeping wench."

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Where are Sango and Rin?"

"They were here, but you've been out for hours. Sango took Rin to get some coffee to calm her down. She hasn't stopped crying and blaming herself for what happened since I brought you here."

"You brought me?"

"Yeah, when I left your room I got in my truck and headed home, but a few minutes later I could smell blood. I turned around and then it became clear to me where it was coming from. Then I carried you here."

"Thanks."

"Feh, not like I could leave you and let you bleed to death."

"I feel so bad about Rin. I'm a terrible sister. I told her it was her fault you were mad at me. She doesn't understand that this didn't happen just because of you. It happened because of everything. I have been holding in my feelings since this happened after my parents accident and well I guess fighting with her and you just set something off."

"Well why do you hold it in then wench? If you know something like this will happen?"

"Sorry if you were worried."

"I wasn't worried. I just couldn't let you die. As mad as I am at you I would never want you dead."

"Hmm, I guess your right. Well, you can leave now I'll be okay by myself."

"Miroku is here I'll make him come in."

"Wait before you go I have to ask you-"

"No, I didn't tell him. I'll let you and SAngo tell him the truth."

"Thanks."

"Feh."

She lay back on the bed and Miroku came into the room and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You know you really had everyone worried. Especially Inuyasha. He almost broke the door down when they wouldn't let him in while they were bandaging you up."

"According to him he didn't care at all. He just didn't want me dead."

"He did seem kind of mad. What happened?"

"It's a long story. Miroku can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"You like my sister don't you?"

"Uh...well...I know we are supposed to be kind of dating but..."

Kagome giggled but stopped when it hurt her chest. "Don't worry I already know you like her. It's obvious. And it seems like we're nothing but friends now anyway and I can live with that. Besides you and Sango are better for each other."

"Thanks for not making say that."

" You are welcome. But you can tell Sango and Sango can talk to Inuyasha."

"I don't think Inuyasha will care. He really cares for you. Even if he acts like he doesn't."

"Some how I already knew that. Now go find them and tell them I'm awake. I would really like to talk to Rin."

"Okay." He left the room and smirked at Inuyasha who was sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

"What the hell are you smiling at? And why are you leaving her alone?"

"She wanted me to find Rin."

"Feh."

Miroku got in the elevator and went down to where he thought Rin and Sango might be.

* * *

"Rin, I know Kagome and so do you. She isn't going to blame you for anything. So stop worrying." 

"Yeah, but if I hadn't yelled out about you and her trading places it wouldn't have happened."

"We both know that's not true. It would have happened regardless some time or another. Kagome has a lot of feeling bald up inside of her. I think it had more to do with mom and dad than you and Inuyasha."

Sango heard the elevator open and got to her feet when she saw Miroku step out of it. Rin stood up too and Miroku came over to them.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago. She wants to talk to Rin. We should hurry before Inuyasha kills me for leaving her alon for too long."

"Okay, come on Rin."

Sango and Miroku out their arms around Rin's shoulders and led her to the elevator.

"You know when everything is back to normal I'm going to kill you two."

They both quickly pulled their arms down and spread out as much as they could in the elevator. Rin just laughed.

"That's not very nice, Rin."

"Oh, but ruining my date is?"

"Yes, actually it's quite funny. You should have seen the look on your face." Miroku said laughing a little. He looked and saw both Rin and Sango were glaring at him and he quickly got quiet.

The elevator stopped and they all got out. Inuyasha was sitting in front of Kagome's door apparently gaurding it.

He moved when he saw Rin and then stood up. Rin went into the room while Miroku went to the bathroom leaving Sango and Inuyasha alon.

"Listen Inuyasha, it's not her fault. She was nervous to go out with Miroku and so we switched. After that it was my idea. I wanted to hango out with Miroku and I know you wanted to be with Kagome."

"Yeah, but as herself. I don't like being lied to if I did I would be with Kikyo right now. And I don't only blame her I blame both of you."

"Listen here mister you will not be mean or rude to my sister until she gets better. You got that?" She said only inches from Inuyasha's face.

"Feh."

"Good."

Inuyasha just growled and left the room. Sango knew he didn't leave just probably went to the roof or something.

Miroku came out of the bathroom and looked around. "Where's Inu?"

"I guess he left. Come on let's sit down and wait for Rin to come back out."

* * *

"Hey, Kags." Rin said closing the door behind her. 

"Hey, Rin. Why don't you sit down here?" She said gesturing towards the chair next to her bed.

"Okay." She sat down and looked at her sister. At this moment she didn't look like Sango at all. She was much more pale and looked like all of the life had been taken out of her. She looked small and vulnerable under all of her thick bandages.

"Rin I know I said I blame you, but I don't. I blame me. All of this is my fault. Even mom and dads accident is my fault."

"How is that your fault?"

"It just is. I should have stopped them, but I didn't."

"How could you have possibly known what was going to happen?"

"I had a feeling something was wrong, but I didn't say anything. I just let them go."

"Kags, you didn't do anything. Chances are if you would have told them it still would have happened. They never did listen to us when we had a 'feeling' something was wrong. And you are still a child. I just wish I wouldn't have said anything about Inuyasha."

"I'm glad you did. This could have been much worse. You remember how it was the last time this wasn't even close to as bad. And besides Inuyasha needed to know the truth."

"You are acting much older than you are right now, Kags. I am very proud of you, but you have to stop holding everything inside all the time."

"I know and I'm sorry about this."

Rin hugged her sister and then stood up.

"Sango will kill me if she doesn't get a chance to come in here and blow the rubber gloves into balloons so I'll be back in a little while."

"Rin do me a favor pleasa?"

"What?"

"Go out with Sesshomaru. Sango is here and so is Miroku so you'll be able to have peace. And I'm fine so you won't have to worry."

Rin smiled and left the room. A few seconds later Sango came in and of course grabbed some gloves.

"Sango why do you always blow those up?"

"I don't know they're entertaining I guess."

She blew two of them up and then sat down in the chair.

"You feel any better?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"You are going to have to start being more like me. I think we need to get you a punching bag or something and we can tape Kikyo's picture to it."

Kagome giggled as much as she could without hurtung herself. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, so did you hear about what I did to Rin and Sessy?"

"No, do tell."

* * *

Kagome was in the hospital a couple more days and then she was released. She still had to wear bandages, but other than that she was just fine. They didn't tell anyone what happened and instead said she got into a car accident, which everyone blelived. Inuyasha kept a close watch on her, but wouldn't talk to her nor would he talk to Sango. 

Kagome was sitting in art class, which was turning into her least favorie. Inuyasha wasn't being rude to her, but she would prefer that he did instead of him acting like she didn't exsist.

"Okay class today I want you to draw and paint a portarit of happiness."

"How do we do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, by drawing what or who makes you happy. Or a place that makes you happy."

Kagome already knew what she would draw. She went to the front of the room to grab her things. She came next to Inuyasha who ince again said nothing to her. She wnt back to her seat and began on her project.

She stopped a few times to look at Inuyasha who was concentrating on his own project and then continued with her own.

An hour and half later the teacher stood up from the desk.

"Okay, stop. Now bring me up your pictures a few at a time. The best ones will be out on display, so make sur you sign the front."

Kagome waited until Inuyasha got up and went up with him. He went first and Kagome looked at his painting.

It had a big tree in the middle of the paper. It had small flowers all over it and sitting on one of the branches was Inuyasha himself. Below him was the greenest grass and sitting a few feet from the tree was Miroku and Sango. Mirkou's hand was a on the middle of Sango's back and Sango looked like she was about to hit Miroku in the back of the head. And sitting with their back up against tree was Kagome. She was laughing and looking up at Inuyasha who was looking out into the sunset which was the background of the whole thing.

"Well, Inuyasha this very very good. In all my years of teaching this is one of the best I have ever seen. This will most likely be out on display, and you will be getting an a."

"Feh." Inuyasha moved over so Kagome could hand the teacher her painting. Inuyasha was about to walk away, but he stopped when he saw it.

It was a picture of the aquarium she and Inuyasha went to. You could see a much smaller version of the art on the aqaruium wall. Standing in front of the wall was Inuyasha and Kagome. You couldn't see Kagome's eyes, because they had a blindfold over them and Inuyasha was guiding her by the shoulders.

"Well another masterpeice. I am very pleased with this Ms. Higurashi."

"Thanks."

She let him keep the painting and went and sat on her chair. She looked at Inuyasha who wasn't looking at her, but she was sure was smiling and smiled herself.

* * *


	9. Kikyo Busted

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 9- Kikyo Busted

* * *

It had been months since Kagome's accident and everything was back to normal again. Inuyasha was speaking to Kagome although it wasn't the same as before. He let it be known he did not trust her enough to be with her. Sango still hadn't told Miroku the truth about when he first went out with her was really the first time he thought he was with Kagome.

"So, what do you think this trip will be like?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Rin will be happy to be alone for a week. Well, that is alone with Sesshy. He decided to send some teacher on the trip instead of going himself."

"Well I can see why. You mess up every date they go on."

"I know, but it's just too fun to pass up."

"You really don't like Mr. Takashi do you?"

"No, and now he's starting to put me in detention for no reason at all."

"I would hardly say sticking chewed gum in the teachers chair is 'no reason at all'.

"She was asking for it. You know I can't pass up a good laugh."

"I know all too well."

"How is Inu?"

"Okay, I guess. He's as rude as he ever was."

"Normally this would be the part where I would say get away from that guy, but I know that's a goo sign when it comes to Inuyasha, so good then."

"You are going to tell Miroku aren't you?"

"Yes, at the hotel I am."

"Good he deserved to know the truth."

"Damn right he does."

A voice said from Sango's doorway. Kagome was already packed and now waiting for her sister.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha."

"And what the hell is this I hear about me being as rude as ever?"

"Nothing." Both girls said holding in their laughter.

"Feh, where's your stuff Kagome?"

"On my bed."

He walked out of the room.

Miroku appeared in Sango's room a couple of minutes later. He kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Hurry before Inu rips my head off. He's growling about how Kagome has too much stuff and how Sango takes too long."

"Okay, okay, I'm done."

* * *

Kagome gripped her plane seat until her knuckles were white. They had said their goodbyes to RIn and met the rest oftheir class at the airport where they would be flying to spend a week in Hawaii.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome gasp in fear everytime the plane would even bump a little bit. Kagome saw him and hit him in the head.

"Why did I sit by you?"

"Because you wanted to let Sango sit by Miroku and don't hit me."

"Why couldn't we just drive to Hawaii?"

"Like we could drive over the ocean."

"See this what I mean about being rude."

"Feh."

Inuyasha turned and looked out of the window. Kagome eventuall settled down and fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He felt her head and looked down and smiled when he saw her asleep. He then went back to looking out of the window.

"Look at how he tries to act like he can't stand her."

"I know Sango, how many times have you told me this?"

"I know, but he is am idiot. He should just tell her how he feels."

"Maybe, but we both know how Inuyasha is and Kagome too."

"Yeah, I know."

Sango sighed. Then she smirked.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh, oh no reason."

Miroku looked at her suspiciosly but didn't persue the subject.

Sango waited about thirty minutes before she out her plan into action.

_Kagome, wake up. _

_no answer._

_Kagome! WAKE UP!!!_

_Why?_

_You are drooling all over Inuyasha's shoulder._

Kagome jerked awake. She looked at Inuyasha's and saw nothing there.

"Damn it Sango."

She looked back and glared at her sister who just smiled.

_I am going to kill you. _

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Nothing, just Sango being an idiot."

"Feh, good thing she woke you up. You do realize you were sleeping on my shoulder?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Inuyasha just smiled. He put his hands on either side of her face. Kagome thought he was going to kiss her but instead he just lay her head back down on his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks."

"Feh, just don't go jerking around like that again."

"Okay, I won't."

Kagome closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She did eventually fall asleep. Inuyasha looked down at her when he knew she had finally fallen asleep again and was almost sure he saw a smile touch her lips for a moment the disappear.

* * *

They finally landed and found where they were staying to be in walking distance of the airport and of the ocean.

"It is so beautiful here."

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with that."

"Feh."

"Don't even try to think you can get Inuyasha to say the word beautiful."

"I probably could but I won't embarass him."

"Feh."

"Are you sure about that Sango my dear?"

"Oh yeah deffinately, but like I said it wouldn't be very nice of me, so I won't do it."

"Come on guys. Mrs. Higoshi is handing out keys and asigning rooms."

They all followed after Kagome and went to join the rest of their fellow classmates.

"Ah, good for the rest of you to join us. Now as I was saying..."

She went on and on. They were pairing guys with girls.

"Inuyasha you'll be with Kikyo. Mr. Takashi specially reqested that."

"Damn that idiot."

Kikyo went up and took the key then smiled back at Inuyasha. "Come on Inu."

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Koga were the only ones left.

"Kagome, you'll be with Koga and Sango you'll be with Miroku."

Inuyasha growled as Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to get their key.

"Uh, Koga, I can walk by myself."

"Right." He let her go and he followed after her. He looked back and grinned at Inuyasha.

"Damn wolf."

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

He followed Kikyo to their room.

Miroku and Sango were left alone in the lobby where they began laughing. People looked at them and they finally dragged each other to their room laughing all the wway there.

* * *

**-Kikyo and Inuyasha's Room-**

"Okay Inu I'll be taking this room. I'm so gald we're paired together. That's one small step towards our getting back together."

"We are not getting back together you stupid wench!" He slammed the door to the room next to the one Kikyo was in. It turned out the rooms each had two smaller rooms in them along with a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you can try to fight it all you want but it will happen." Kikyo shut her own door and began unpacking.

Inuyasha waited until he was sure she was in her room and snuck out. He left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

**-Miroku and Sango's Room-**

Miroku and Sango had both finally reached their rooms and both were collapsed on the floor laughing.

They finally stopped and got up off of the floor.

"Which room do you want?"

"Maybe we should just share a room?"

Sango hit Miroku in the head. "I don't think so perv. I'll be taking this room." She went into her room and shut the door in Miroku's face.

* * *

**-Koga and Kagome's Room-**

"Kagome my sweet woman which room do you want?"

"This one will be fine, but I'll come unpack later I have to go get something from my sister."

Kagome left the room and almost collided with Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" They both asked at the same time.

"No where." They both said at the same time again.

"Yeah, right, you trying to get away from Kikyo?"

"Yeah that wench is crazy. What about you I though you liked that wolf?"

"Well...I do, but he's just a little pushy."

"Doesn't he have a girlfirend anyway?"

"Yeah, but he still flirts with me sometimes. It's quite annoying."

"I'd rather have that wolf than Kikyo."

"I agree. Come on lets go see what Sango and Miroku are doing."

* * *

The four of them all hung out in Sango and Miroku's room until nightfall. They all then decided to go down to the beach with the rest of their claasmates. Kagome and Inuyasha had to go back to their own rooms. Kagome put on her bikinni and the out a skirt and white shirt over it. Inuyasha wore shorts and a muscle shirt. They both met back in the hallway and went down to the beach where Sango and Miroku were already.

Kikyo knew that they were allowed to come down here and have a good time as long as there was no drinking. She however had brought some liquor with her. She wanted to get Kagome in trouble by spiking her drink, but found that the two were both wearing skirts and white shirts. Apparently Sango didn't see the point in getting dressed as she normally would if she might be going swimming.

Kikyo making up her mind spiked the drink of the twin that was wearing red. The other was wearing black so she thought the one in red had to be Kagome.

Sango drank glass after glass of punch and although she realized it had a weird tast she just thought it was the way the Hawaiians made it.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched Sango with wide eyes. She was hanging all over Miroku and making out with him in front of everyone which was totally unlike her. Miroku didn't really seem to notice and just went along with it.

Kikyo walked up to the now drunk girl.

"You haven't been drinking have you Kagome?" Apparently Kikyo didn't know that Sango was now the one with Miroku and not Kagome.

"First of all, bitch I am not Kagome. Second of all...hell I don't know."

Sango pushed Kikyo out of the way and she fell on the ground. This made Kikyo mad and she ran off to tell the teacher. Kagome and Inuyasha raced over to where she was.

"Sango come on we have to go."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious Miroku? Kikyo must have spiked her drink thinking it was me and now she's going to get Mrs. Higoshi. She'll be in a lot of trouble if we don't get her back to the room."

"Yeah, but what then?"

"I think I have an idea."

Inuyasha picked Sango up despite her protest and carried her bridal style back to the room. Kagome and Miroku ran close behind. They put Sango, who was now passed put in Kagome's bed and then Kagome took her skirt and traded it for Sango's. They then ran back to the beach. Kagome ran over to Koga and whispered something in his ear and then she went back over to Miroku and Inuyasha.

A few minutes later Kikyo came back followed by Mrs. Higoshi and what looked like a security gaurd.

Kikyo pointed at Kagome and they all three came to stand before her. She smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Higoshi. Is something wrong?"

"Kikyo tells us you've been drinking."

"Me? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Here blow into this."

The secutiry gaurd shoved the test in her face and she did as she was told.

"She's telling the truth. She hasn't been drinking at all."

"Kikyo care explain this?"

"It's not her. That's Kagome."

Koga was standing nearby and picked that time to come join the group.

"That's not Kagome. Kagome didn't come down tonight she wasn't feeling well. She's asleep in her bed."

"See Kikyo, if Koga says she's in her bed she must be. He is her roomate."

"But...but.."

"That's enough Kikyo."

"Mrs Higoshi?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I'm sure if you did a search on Kikyo you would find alchohol. I saw her trying to put some in my drink."

"Go ahead." Mrs. Higoshi said to the security gaurd. He only had to check her left pocket and he pulled out a tiny silver flask. He smelt it and then out the lid back on.

"She's right."

"Come on Kikyo."

She grabbed Kikyo by the shoulder and they all three headed back in the direction they came. Kikyo looked back and glared at them. When they were out of eye sight they all burst out laughing.

* * *


	10. The Last to Know

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10- The Last to Know

* * *

The next couple of days went on as they normally would. Kikyo had been sent home and would be issued further punishment when they returned back to school.

"I could live here forever."

"It's too peacful for me."

Sango and Kagome were lying down on towels in the bikinnis tanning.

"You miss Rin huh?"

"Only to bother her and Sesshomaru. I bet they are going out as much as possible while we are gone."

"Probably and I don't blame them. Your last, uh, prank, was a bit of a mess."

"It was funny though." Sango sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. "Those were the days."

"You say it like it has been a long time when it's only been three days."

"I know, but I still miss it. With there being no school I would have all the free time in the world to be planning and pranking."

"What about Miroku?"

"I'd have to make him help. He's a chicken like you when it comes to stuff like that."

"Whatever, I am not a chicken."

"Too much of a chicken to admit you love Inuyasha." She wispered it loud enough so Kagome could hear her.

"What? I do not love him. He's a good friend and besides he'll never forgive me for what we did."

"He did already."

"No, I mean he won't trust me."

"He's just being stubborn."

"Like you?"

"I am not stubborn."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm just determined."

"No, _I'm _determined. your _stubborn._ There's a difference."

"No your a chicken."

"You are being really immature right now."

"And you are so old and wise?"

"More than you are."

"That is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time." Sango began rolling around in the sand laughing. Kagome got angry and picked up a hanful of sand. It hit Sango in the face and some of it went in her mouth.

"Now that's funny." Kagome saw Sango's face and jumped up to run away. Sango gave chase, but she knew there was no way she could catch Kagome. But Kagome made the mistake of turning around to laugh at her sister and tripped.

"Who's laughing now Kagome?"

Kagome tried to get up but felt a sharp pain run up through her body from her ankle. Sango saw her moan in pain and ran beside her.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Miroku (before Kagome fell)**

"So, I guess you and Sango are kind of serious now?"

"Yeah, I guess so. And I hope you're not mad about me and her."

"No, I'm not."

"That's right, you've got Kagome."

"I do not we are just friends."

"Yeah, me and Sango have a bet going on about you two."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I say Kagome will have to make a move and she says you will."

"At least someone had faith in me."

"Not really, she only said you because I already said Kagome. And Sango loves a bet so she couldn't pass it up."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha raised his hand and hit Miroku i the back of the head.

"Why did you do that?"

"Don't go making bets about me and Kagome. And you are both going to lose. Me and Kagome are just friends nothing more than that."

"Why? Everyone knows you like each other."

"She just did something and now I can't trust her."

"What did she do?"

They heard a yell and Inuyasha ran outside followed by Miroku. Inuyasha saw Sango yelling and Kagome laying on the ground.

He ran over and picked lifted Kagome's head in his lap.

"What the hell happened?"

"I just twisted my ankle. I'm fine."

"Fine? Kagome you can't even walk."

"Sango, it's just a little sprain. I'm used to stuff like this."

"Why the hell do you have to keep getting yourself hurt all the time? I am getting tired of saving you all the time." He had meant it to be a joke but Kagome couldn't see him smirking and he had said it a little too rough.

"What? You don't have to save me at all. I can handle myself."

Kagome sat up and thenbegan to stand. Everyone moved to help her but she held her hands up to block them.

"No, I said I can do it myself. I don't need help and I don't want it."

She got to her feet and almost fell but kept her balance. She began limping towards the hotel but stopped for a moment.

"Sorry, I am such a burden. And I never asked you to help. You did it on your own."

Inuyasha tried to go help her but was held back by Sango.

"Don't, I know it was a joke, but she couldn't see you smiling. Let her cool down first and then you can explain."

"Feh."

After she was quite a distance away she let Inuyasha follow. Then shortly after Sango and Miroku did the same.

"Sango why does Inuyasha not trust Kagome? I know it's probably a stupid question, but he told me everything about him and Kikyo. And I know Kagome can't hide anything form you."

"I'll tell you, but it has something to do with me and you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why do I get to find out all this time later?" 

"I was afraid to tell you. I knew you would get mad."

"No, I wouldn't have if you would have told me when Inuyasha found out. I wouldn't have cared about it. But now I do care."

He lifted himself out of the waiting room chair and left Sango and Inuyasha sitting there alone.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Go after him. I can handle Kagome. Just tell him I'm sorry for not telling him."

"Okay, Inuyasha." She was shocked by his actions but went anyway. A doctor came out and he stood up to talk to him.

"Are you here with Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, she only got a little sprain. It'll be healed in a few weeks, but she can't walk on it at all."

"She won't can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's in room 281."

"Thanks."

He found Kagome's room and walked in to see her trying to climb out of bed. He went up behind her and grabbed her by the waist which caused her to jump and turn around.

"Uh, Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I would like to ask you the same?"

"I'm leaving. I told you I don't need anyone's help."

"I know you don't. I was joking earlier. I know your strong enough to take care of yourself. I just want to help you."

Her face softened and she blushed at their possition. He blushed too and put her back on the bed and turned the other way.

"I knew you weren't serious. It's just well with my last accident I just feel like I'm a time bomb waiting to go off. I can see how all of you try to be careful with me and it bothers me. I know that I have a problem with holdin in my emotions but I don't want everyone acting different. I'm no different than I was before."

"I know you're not, but I'm going to come running even if you get a scratch. I would have done it before your accident and I still will."

"I know, but still everyone's on edge now because of it."

"I was already on edge before. I will always worry about you. You're my best friend Kags."

"I know." He didn't turn around she knew this was totally out of his character and that he hardly ever talked about his feelings.

"Now, wench lay down. They're waiting for the teacher then you'll be released."

"Okay."

He walked outside the door and sighed.

_'I can't beleive I just said that to her.'_

He blushed and sat down to wait for Kagome.

* * *

**hope u guys liked it! R&R**


	11. Make Up or Break Up

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11- Make Up Or Break Up

* * *

"Why can't you just forgive her? We're going home tomorrow. You still talk to me and Kags."

"I know, but you are family and it wasn't Kagome's place to tell me. Sango shouldn't have kept this from me all this time. It's not something I would even get mad about. I'd think it was funny had I know a lot sooner. I just don't like her keeping secrets from me."

"Well you have to forgive her. If I have to hear Kagome talk to me about it one more night I'll go crazy. She keeps begging me to get you to forgive Sango. It's really annoying."

They heard someone clear their throat and they turned to face Kagome. She was leaning on her crutches with her eyebrow raised.

"So I talk to much huh?"

"Why would you say that about Kagome, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha I know it was you. But as much as I hate to say, Inuyasha is right about Sango. It's about time you guys made up. If I hear Sango say your name one more time I'll rip out all of my hair."

"Uh, Kagome..." Inuyasha said as they heard another throat clear.

"Tear your hair out huh? Well it might be a nice look for you."

"I didn't know you were there. I thought you were checking out still."

"It doesn't take five minutes to check out when there is no one else in line and your buying a shirt."

"This situation keeps on getting better. First Kagome hears me insulting her and then Sango hears Kagome insulting her and now they are arguing. I can't see how this situation could get any easier."

"We are not arguing." They both said, hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head before walking off. Miroku held in his laughter.

"Are you ever going to learn?"

"What?"

"You don't say stuff like that outloud."

"Whatever come on."

* * *

"Sango, I was just talking to Inuyasha okay? And just because you and Miroku are having problems does not mean that I have to be mad at Miroku."

"No, but I want you to stay out of it. You and Inuyasha will just ruin things. Just because you can't have a relationship with Inuyasha doesn't mean you have to mess the one up I have. For once you are the one that doesn't have the boyfriend so instead of messing up your own relationship you want to mess up mine."

"So you think I mess up all of my relationships?"

"Look at you and Inuyasha."

"Okay, but aren't you and Miroku about to break up for the same reason me and Inuyasha aren't together?"

"Now you think we're going to break up?"

"You know what, I'm leaving, because you are taking all of your anger out on me. And the one you are angry with is yourself."

She limped away on her crutches and went to look for Inuyasha and Miroku.

* * *

Sango came back to her room that night later than usual, because she had to go apologize to Kagome and she wanted Miroku to already be asleep. But she found him sitting on the couch flipping through the channels barely looking up to see when she walked in.

"You're back late."

"Yeah, I had to go apologize to Kags. We got into a little fight today."

"I know she came to find us when she left."

"She told you guys everything?"

"No, she just said you guys got in an argument. Inuyasha tried to find out more, but she gave him 'the look' and he knew to back off."

"What's 'the look'?"

"Oh, both of you do it. It's that look like you ask me another question and I will murder you." He said glaring at Sango. She smiled and sat down on th couch next to him.

"Listen, Miroku-"

"I don't think we should talk about that right now."

"So when?"

"I don't know when we get back."

"Why are you stalling?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know I should have told you, but you don't have to runaway from the situation."

"I'm not I just don't want to fight anymore about it."

"That's why we have to talk about it and work it out."

"I want to wait."

"There is no waiting. Either we are going to work it out right now or we break up right now."

* * *

"I swear Kagome if you spray me with that stuff one more time I will...do something mean to you."

"Ah, don't you like shaving cream all over you? And by the way nice threat."

"Feh, we'll see about that."

He looked around the place and found the bowl of Ramen he had been in the middle of eating when Kagome had started spraying shaving cream on him. He smirked and quickly checked to make sure it wasn't hot anymore.

_'I hate to waste Ramen, but this time it is unavoidable.'_

He picked up the bowl and flipped it over right on top of Kagome's head. She stopped laughing and her eyes widened in shock.

"Did, did you really just put a bowl of Ramen in my hair?"

"I sure did."

"You are going down Inuyasha."

"Bring it."

They both ran to their rooms and shut and locked the doors so they could look around for something. Kagome found some lotion and Inuyasha grabbed some hair gel.

Kagome was first to come out, but she hid behind the bathroom door and shut her door to make it seem like she was still in there. Inuyasha peeped around out of the door before he came out. Kagome waited for him to press his ear up to her wall and then she out lotion all on his face and in his hair.

"Damn it if you han't stopped my nose up with that shaving cream then I would have smelled you." He took the gel and put it on her arms and her face and rubbed it in. They both looked at each other and began laughing. They went back into the living room where Miroku was standing.

"What happened to you two? You guys didn't start throwing things at each other again did you?"

"She started it."

"No, I didn't, actually yeah I did."

"Well, you guys should probably clean it up if Ms. Higoshi see's this you will get dtention for sure. There's Ramen and shaving cream all over the place in here. And I don't want to know what that green stuff is all over your body Kags and Inu why do you smell like a girl?"

They both looked at each other and then glared at Miroku.

"You are ruining our fun."

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard yelling."

"Yelling?"

"We weren't yelling."

"Okay well got to go."

Miroku sped out of the room leaving Inuyasha and Kagome looking very confused. Then they looked at each other and then at the bathroom.

"I'm first!" They both yelled running to the bathroom.

* * *

Miroku came back in the room and leaned against the door.

"What was going on over there?"

"Oh, Sango, I thought you went to bed. It was nothing just Kagome and Inuyasha being Kagome and Inuyasha."

"They had some kind of food fight again didn't they?"

"Yeah, something like that."

They stood in silence for a moment before Sango turned around and went to her room. Miroku sighed and did the same.

The flight back to their home was a very loud one. Everyone was still talking about everything that happened that is except for Sango and Miroku. Sango just starred out of the window and Miroku sat there twidling his thumbs. Kagome watched the two and was brought out of thinking by Inuyasha.

"You noticed it too?" Inuyasha said looking back at the two.

"Yeah, you don't think ..."

"Maybe, it looks that way."

_'Sango?'_

_'What?'_

_'Why are you and Miroku acting so strange?'_

_'We will both tell you guys when we get home.'_

"What did she say?"

"They'd tell us when we got home."

"Whatever, I don't care what they do."

"That was not a very nice thing to say."

"Well I am not a very nice guy."

"Yeah, right you are all bark and no bite."

"I do to have bite. I'll show you right now."

He picked up her arm and dug his teeth into it. She yanked it back and saw that she was bleeding a little. "I didn't mean literally. Did you really just bite me?"

"You said I couldn't bite and that shows you that I can."

"I hope you've had your rabbie shot."

"Huh?"

"You are hopeless."

"I am not you said bite! What the hell else would it mean?"

"It's an expression. It means that you talk but you don't walk?"

"What I talk and walk."

"No, it means you give threats, but you don't go through with them."

"Oh, right." He said flattining his ears.

"Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't."

* * *

"Okay what is it that you have to tell me?"

"Okay, it's just, well..."

Sango grabbed her things and went up to her room.

"What?"

"We broke up yesterday."

"We thought s-"

"What? You guys broke up?"

Inuyasha asked suprised.

"Inuyasha I thought you knew they were going to break up?"

"No, I thought that they, uh, never mind."

"If that had happened do you think we'd be acting like this?"

"Well if things didn't go so we-"

Kagome hit Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"Pervert. I'll see you guys tomorrow I have to go tell Rin we're back and then I have to go talk to Sango."

* * *

**I made it as long as I could. Hope u like it! I decided to go ahead and post the rest of the fic since I've already finished it and I won't be able to update for a while. **


	12. Falling Apart

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12- Falling Apart

* * *

Kagome went into the living room, but didn't see Rin anywhere. She heard a knock on the door and went to it.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, didn't we just agree we'd talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I just thought you should know Sesshomaru is here."

"Good to know."

She said closing the door. She went into the kitchen and sure enough there they were. Sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Oh my god! Kagome!" Rin jumped up and hugged her sister closely.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi, Sesshomaru."

"Where's Sango?" Rin asked looking around nervously.

"Don't worry she won't be bothering you guys for awhile."

"Did the trip not go well? I mean I can see you are on crutches, but I knew that already. What happened to Sango?"

"We can talk about it later."

Rin was about to agrue but then knew Sango would hate them both if they discussed her problems in front of her enemy and principal.

Kagome smiled again and headed towards the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and wondered if she should have let Inuyasha help her up the stairs. She started up them going as slow as possible. She finally reached the top without falling and knocked on Sango's door.

"Come in Kagome."

She opened the door and came in. Sango got up from her bed and closed the door. Kagome looked at her sister. Sango didn't seem to be crying or to have been crying at all which didn't suprise Kagome. She would have been more suprised if her sister had been crying.

Kagome sat down on her sisters bed and out her crutched beside her.

"Too bad you're not feeling to well. Sesshomaru is down stairs with Rin."

"Bet they were happy to hear I wouldn't enterupting them."

"I'm not going to lie, you are probably right. But I know Rin is also concerned for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"So..."

"Kagome I know you came in here to tell me everything is okay or to ask me what happened, but you know I'm not the talking type. Not about things like this. I would rather just be alone right now."

Kagome smiled.

_'At least you are still acting like yourself. I was afraid I was going to have to hug you and sing you a lullaby to sleep.'_

_Sango laughed, although not out loud. 'I bet it was hard getting upstairs.'_

_'Yeah the one time I actually want Inuyasha to help me I've already told him I'd see him tomorrow.'_

_'It always turns out that way.'_

_'Yeah it does. I'm going to go. I'll see you at dinner maybe.'_

_'Yeah, maybe.'_

Kagome got up and left the room. Sango put her face in her pillow and screamed out all of her frustration. Sango wasn't the crying type and the only time she did cry was at funerals.

_'Damn it I really messed things up this time. He'll never forgive me.'_

She made sure she put up a wall ariund her mind before about the night before.

_-flashback- _

_"There is no waiting. Either we are going to work it out right now or we break up right now."_

_"Sango I really think we should talk about it later."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I know when we do talk about it it will be over."_

_Sango didn't say anything. Miroku tried to hug her, but she moved away._

_"No, you are right, but I don't mean about waiting. I mean we are going to break up one way or the other, or that's what you want obviously because you already had it decided before we even talked about it."_

_"I didn't say that's what I want."_

_"Doesn't matter. You already had it ready in your mind that when we got bak home it was over. So it can just be over now."_

_"Sango, I'm sorry."_

_"Me too."_

_-End Flashback- _

She got up from her bed and went downstairs. She'd have to go say something to Rin or Rin would come up there with soup and crackers or something acting like she was deathly ill.

She went into the kitchen and found Sesshomaru and Rin kissing each other. Sango wasn't in the best of moods but she knew Sesshomaru could smell her. Sango smirked and then cleared her throat. Rin jumped away from him and began blushing. Sesshomaru had no expression on his face, but Sango knew she had won.

"Sango how was your trip?" Rin said hugging her sister.

"It was fine." Sango said pulling away. "Hey there Fluffy."

"Did Inuyasha tell you to say that?"

"No, I just made it up. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I was okay. And I can see both of you are doing very okay."

Rin blushed again. Sango went back up to her room. Messing with the two of them had made her feel a little better, but only for a moment.

* * *

"Come on you are coming!"

"No I'm not!"

"I thought you didn't care about being aroung him?"

"I don't."

"Then come on I've been hanging out with you and the guys seperate all week now. It's time you came back and hung out with us."

Sango not wanting to back down nodded her head.

"Fine then let's go, but I want to drive." She thought Kagome might not want her to go if she said this, but it didn't work. Kagome would be ready for a trap.

"That's fine with me."

Kagome got out of the truck shakily. Sango had made sure to scare her even more than usual as pay back for making her come. Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for them at the dock.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said looking happy at the sight of her.

"Hey."

They stood in silence for a moment until Inuyasha grew impatient.

"Come on the boat is ready. I don't have time to stand here with you guys."

"Yeah, come on." Kagome said following Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku stood there a second more and when Sango saw Miroku was about to say aomething she wnt after Kagome.

Kagome gripped the side of the boat and threw up again for the fifth time.

Inuyasha patted her on the back while the other's stood and watched. Inuyasha wasn't allowed to drive the boat so one of their servants were driving instead.

"I am never going to get on a boat again."

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me you got sea sick."

"Obviously I didn't know."

"Obviously you should have." Kagome turned to hit Inuyasha again but had to turn adn throw up again. Sango went and sat down in a chair and Miroku sat beside her.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Sango, I know that we aren't together anymore, but I'd really like to at least be friends."

"I can't, not now anyway."

"Why not? I know you hate me for doubting our relationship but-"

"No, I don't hate you. I, I'm falling apart here. And being here around you isn't helping the situation. I know I seem okay but I'm not. I just need some time awy from you."

"Fine." He stood up and walked back over to Kagome and Inuyasha.


	13. Prom

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13- Prom

* * *

Christmas passed and months after Sango and Miroku still didn't get back together. They didn't talk or acknowledge each other unless they had no choice. Kagome tried everything she could think of to help them, but nothing worked. She had finally given up as it was only a month before graduation and a week before prom. She had her own problems to worry about now. 

Kagome sat in art class not really listening to the teacher. She was looking at Inuyasha from her now distant seat.

_'He looks so cute today. I wonder if he thinks I'm cute? No he doesn't you are just his best friend. You'll never be cute to him.'_

Kagome sighed and looked down at her drawing. They were supposed to be drawing a portrait of a family member but so far all she had was Rin's nose. The teacher had told her she couldn't draw Sango because it would be just like drawing herself which they did a couple of weeks ago. Not that it made much difference since Rin looked like them too.

Inuyasha knew the instance that Kagome looked down. He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye.

_'Wonder why she's starring at me again? Maybe I should ask her? No, I shouldn't do that she'll just get all weird like the last time I asked her. I'll ask Sango she'll know she can read Kagome's mind.'_

Happy with his decision he went back to his picture of Miroku.

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Kagome is in love with you. She has been for a long time now."

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you didn't have any idea at all."

Inuyasha thought about it. She had been acting really weird with him lately but he didn't know that was the reason.

"I think your wrong. She doesn't feel that way about me."

"Inuyasha you really are clueless when it comes to girls. Haven't you paid any attention? Almost every senior guy and even some junior, sophmore and freshmen guys have asked her out. She has turned every one of them down. She's been asked to prom buy a lot of those guys too."

"Yeah, but we already agreed we'd go to prom together."

"True, but she still hopes you'll ask her instead of you guys just agreeing to go as friends."

"Who are you going to prom with?"

"Oh, with Weslie."

"I guess you haven't talked to Miroku?"

"Did Kagome put you up tp asking me that?"

"No, I was asking myself."

"Well then no and I don't have reason to."

"Okay, I'll see you later I have to go get changed."

"Yeah me too. Couch will kill us if we're late again."

* * *

Miroku spotted Kagome as they worked out in the weight room. 

"You know Miroku Sango does still care about you."

"Is that why she's going to prom with Weslie?"

"You're going with Kayo."

"That's different."

"You are right Kayo likes you, Weslie is a gay guy."

"I don't like Kayo that way. I just didn't want to be mean and turn her down."

"Okay I'll take that answer, but that still doesn't explain why you haven't talked to Sango at all."

"I don't have reason to."

"Fine, but when this year is over and you guys still haven't gotten back together you'll regret it, because you'll both be so far away from each other at colledge you'll have no chance of running into each other."

"It'll be the same for you and Inu."

"No, we'll still talk. We both applied for the same schools because we want to study art."

"Yeah but are you sure you'll both get excepted to the same school?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. We'll still keep in touch."

"Only because both of you will want to know if the other has a girlfriend or husband."

"Just spot me."

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed starring at her door. Haniging on it was her prom dress. It was white with silver shining all over it. It went all the way to her ankles and it was strapless. 

Kagome went up and ran her hand down it.

_'This will be one of the nights I will remember forever. I hope it goes okay. Maybe I should have decided to go with someone else. Or maybe I should have waited for Inuyasha to actually ask me. If that would ever happen.'_

There was a knock on her door and Kagome moved out of the way to answer it. She figured it was Sango or Rin, but was a bit suprised to see Inuyasha there looking very nervous. She moved out of the way and let him in and then she sat down on her bed.

"What's up Inu? You don't look so good."

"I, uh, I..."

"What? What is it?"

"It's just well, uh, I wanted to ask you to go to prom with me."

"But we're already going to prom together." Kagome said ttrying to make it seem as though she didn't understand just so he'd have to say it.

"No, I mean, I really want to ask you. I don't want it to just be an agreement because we're friends. I really want to go with you."

Kagome didn't say anything for a minute but a big smile formed on her face. She stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back and then she pulled away.

"Took you long enough."

"Feh."

"There is no hope for Sango and Miroku is there?"

"I don't think so."

"It makes me feel bad for Sango when I am so happy and she is so sad."

"There is nothing you can do about it. If they are going to make up they will."

"Yeah your right."

"As always."

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"I have paint over there and I will throw it on you. It's not washable either. Would you like to have pink steaks in that silver hair of yours?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

* * *

Sango didn't know it but only a few minutes earlier her sister had been doing the same thing she was doing now. She ran her hand down her bright red dress. I went to her knees. It had one strap while the other side had nothing. She sighed. She didn't really want to go to prom, but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't. 

_'I guess Miroku finally did move on. Maybe I should do the same.'_

She smiled. She had been a lot happier now days. She still missed Miroku but things were getting better for her. She was glad to be going to prom with one of her best friends, Weslie. He was the funnest guy she knew.

She heard someone knock on Kagome's door and already knew who it was.

_'Guess he finally did get up the courage either that or Kagome called him so they could figure out a way to get me and Miroku together again.'_

She tuned into Kagome's mind and smiled.

_'Good he did finally ask her.'_

She sighed and opened her door. She went downstairs where it was not unusual these days to find Sesshomaru and Rin sitting at the table. Rin and Sesshomaru had been together for a long time now and Sango had the feeling it wouldn't be too long before the two would get mariied and move in together although she knew that wouldn't happen until Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha were all out of the house.

"Hey Fluffy." Sango said getting her a soda from the refridgerator.

"Would you stop calling him that?" Rin asked glaring at Sango who just smiled.

"Sorry I thought that he liked it."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. He gave her his usual 'I'm going to give you detention for the rest of your life if you don't shut up' look and she fell silent. He had given her detention a couple of times for her calling him that name.

A few seconds later Kagome came into the kitchen as well. She sat down at the table and took a deep breath. "Pinch me so I'll know I'm not dreaming." She said. Sango went over and pinched her as hard as she could. "Ow, I didn't really think one of you would pinch me."

"You said to and in any case you are not dreaming."

"What are you so excited about?" Rin asked.

"Rin don't act like you don't know. For one you have Sesshy down here and I know you knew Inuyasha was here. So I'm guessing you had Sesshy listen in on their conversation and not only that you could have found out by listening to Kagome's thoughts. She didn't exactly block them."

"I know but I wanted to give Kagome a chance to tell."

"You have him listen in on my conversations?" She said shocked and mad.

"Don't worry Kagome she has him do the same thing to me."

"I can see why they'd do it to you, but _me?_"

"And that wasn't a rude comment at all." Sango muttered.

"Well, I only asked him because I saw how nervous Inuyasha looked."

"Great now I'll have to put up a barrier around my room so that everytime someone is here you can't listen to my conversation or listen to my thoughts." She said and stormed out of the kitchen.

"That's a brilliant idea why didn't I think of that?" Sango said following behind her.

Rin sighed. "What am I going to do without them here?"

* * *

Sango waited for Kagome and then they went downstairs together. Inuyasha smiled and offered Kagome his arm which she took. They didn't have to worry about Rin since she would be at the dance with Sesshomaru. Weslie mimcked Inuyasha with a proud look on his face. Sango smiled and made herself blush like Kagome did and took his arm. They climbed into the limo after Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango was shocked to see Miroku and his date waiting. She acted as if she didn't see him and stood up so her head was through the sun roof. Kagome and Inuyasha followed with Weslie. 

"This is awsome." Sango yelled as they drove off.

"Yeah, it is."

They yelled and cheered until they pulled into the school parking lot. They all got out and entered together. Kagome immediately dragged Inuyasha to the dance floor.

"Miroku, I'm going to say hi to a few of my friends. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." He said a little annoyed.

"Uh, yeah I have to go say hi to some of my friends too." Weslie said winking and leaving when Sango opened her mouth to protest.

The two stood in silence.

"I think I'll go find Weslie. And your girlfriend will be wondering why you haven't come and joined her yet."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She seems to think so."

"She's a bit annoying."

"Then why did you ask her?"

"Because you already had a date by then."

Sango turned and faced him. "You were going to ask me?"

"Yes, I was. I actually had it planned out for awhile, but then I heard about you and Weslie."

Weslie returned at that time and grabbed Sango's hand. "Come on the dance floor is waiting for us." He yelled over the music. Sango looked back at Miroku before going with her friend.

* * *

"Look they are talking." Kagome said dancing close with Inuyasha to the slow song that was now playing. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they are having a nice conversation."

"No, I know that, but Sango looks happy."

"I guess, she always looks the same to me."

"That is because you don't know her like I do."

"May I cut in?" They heard a cold voice behind them. They turned and saw Kikyo standing there. She had been trying to get back at Kagome for many months now since they had gotten her sent home, but so far nothing had worked.

"Sure." Kagome said moving out of the way. Inuyasha looked like he was about to say no but Kagome mouthed 'it's okay' to him. She went of to get drinks and watched them from afar.

"You know Inu you should have asked me to come."

"Why would I do that?"

"I know you still love my. Otherwise you and that Kagome wench would have already gotten together by now."

"You have nothing to do with me and Kagome. I only agreed to dance with you because she wanted me to."

"Noone can hear us you don't have to lie."

Kikyo leaned up and pressed her lips to Inuyasha's. Kagome saw this and ran out of the building. She didn't wait to see Inuyasha oushing Kikyo away and glaring at her.

"So this is how you thought you'd get back at her?"

"Worked, didn't it?" She said pointing to where Kagome had been standing.

"Damn it." He said leaving the building too.

* * *

Thirty minuted after being dragged to the dance floor Sango managed to pull herself away to get a drink. She found Miroku already waiting for her with one held out to her. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You want to go outside and talk?"

"Okay."

They went outside together where the loud music could still be heard.

"You look very beautiful, Sango."

"You look very nice yourself."

He laughed and the grabbed her hand. He hugged her close to him.

"I have missed you."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"You told me you needed time and I didn't know what I would say. I was wrong to doubt you and it was stupid for me to get mad."

"No, I should have told you. Really it should have never happened."

"No, it's good that it happened that way we could realize we were with the wrong person."

"You have a point. Could you imagine me and Inuyasha here together tonight?"

"No, but I can imagine you and me."

* * *

Kagome was glad to find Rin had left her keys in her car. She knew where she would go, but she didn't really know why. 

_'Why are you running? You should go back and find out what's going on.' _

Her head and her body seemed to be thinking two different things. She kept on driving until she came to the spot Inuyasha had taken her before everything bad had happened. She snuck in and looked at the huge painting on the wall. It reminded her of all the fun times she and Inuyasha had had andit made her sad to think maybe none of that would happen again. Seeing Kikyo kiss him had given her a reason to run away. Which was something she had already wanted to do. She couldn't help but think about the fact that after graduation she and Inuyasha may not talk anymore. She heard running footsteps and didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Kagome, let me explain Kikyo she did it to get back at you."

"I know."

"You do? Then why did you leave?"

"How did you know I'd come here?"

"Well I had a hunch and I was right behind you. You drive really slow."

She laughed and turned around to face him. "Inuyasha have you ever thought about what might happen if we don't get into the same college? I mean we're only friends, what if we grow apart."

"We won't."

"I need more than that. I know I lied to you, but I can't wait anymore."

Kagome let the breath out that she had been holding in that whole sentence. Inuyasha stepped closer to her and bent down and kissed her. She out her arms around his waist to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart to breath and Kagome smiled.

"I beleive we have a prom to get back to."

"By the time we get back it'll be over." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked disappointed but smiled anyway.

"You're right."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have our own prom." He held out his hand and drew her close again. They swayed to their own beat in their head. They danced like that for a long time until they knew they had to go back.


	14. Kagome's Plans

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14- Kagome's Plans

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, Inuyasha I'm sure. I know it's only acting."

"Okay, if you really want me to. But what will this really accomplish?"

"It will accomplish nothing but it'll give Kagome a laugh." Sango said joinging them as they walked through the hallway.

"Yeah and us too." Miroku said walking with them and holding Sango's hand.

"Sango remember when you see her say it. It'll look suspicious if I'm the one looking."

"Right I'll go ahead and look around. Walk as slow as possible. Come on Miroku."

She ran ahead dragging Miroku with her. She waitied at the end of the hall and looked around. Standing in her usual spot with her few friends around her was Kikyo.

_'The slut is in her usual spot. I repeat the slut is in her usual spot.'_

Kagome laughed outloud.

"What?"

"Sango says slut is in her usual spot. So we should start breaking apart now."

"Okay."

They spread a little away from each other and when they were standing a few feet from Kikyo, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's elbow which he snatched away. No one knew about what happened at prom except for the four of them and Kagome was eager to get back at Kikyo for kissing her now boyfriend.

"Get away from me Kagome! I told you I don't want you."

"Inuyasha please can you hear yourself? Stop being so selfish don't you care about me?"

"No, I told you I love her. Not you so stay away from me and stop begging me to be with you."

Kagome began to fake cry and ran to hide behind some lockers with Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha approached Kikyo with a nervous look on his face. He then kneeled on one knee and looked up at her.

"K-kikyo, you were right. I do love you. I was just using Kagome to forget about you. Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the hall stopped with shocked looks on their faces. Kikyo's eyes began to water and she held out her shaking left hand.

"R-really?"

Kagome and Sango both jumped out form behind the lockers and yelled at the same time:

"No!"

Miroku came out after them laughing with the rest of the school. Inuyasha stood up with a smirk on his face. He went over and out his arm around Kagome.

"Did you really think I would want you if I had Kagome?"

Kikyo stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Damn it Higurashi you are going to pay for this!"

She stormed through the hall followed by her friends who were holding in their laughter.

"What is all this yelling going on?" A cold voice said from behind the group who were now clutching their stomachs. Sango knew that voice all too well and turned around.

"Hey Fluffy!"

He glared down at her. "Kagome, Sango in my office now."

"What did I do?" Kagome asked.

"Just do as I say." They followed after him as he began to walk towards his office.

They sat down across from him.

"Okay Sesshomaru I'll ask you again why the hell am I in here? I realize Sango called you Fluffy but what did I do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you girls to help me plan Rin's birthday party."

They bpth exchanged shocked faces. "A-are you serious?"

"You plan a party?"

"That is why I asked you. I don't really know much about birthday parties."

"I doubt you know anything about any kind of party." Sang mummbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Luckily I need you and have no intetions of getting you into trouble, but if I did you would be in detention for a week."

"You shouldn't have told her that."

"You think I am so low that I'd use that against him?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time.

"Whatever let's get on with it."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"No, if I did I wouldn't be asking you two."

"Fine, leave it to me." Kagome said.

* * *

Rin and Kagome sat in line at Hot Topic for half an hour. Kagome always took Rin out shopping on her birthday. It was actually more exciting when they lived far away from each other and Kagome would fly in with Sango.

"I hope your having fun." Kagome said.

"Oh, yeah, it's great. Never break tradition." Rin said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Good, because Sango wanted to throw a huge party, but I said no, that you'd like to do what we always did. Go shopping with me and then go do whatever it is you and Sango would do."

"Oh a party? Well you're right. I like spending time with you and Sango."

"That's what I saiid and she said you spend time with us everday. But I knew that you'd like to spend more time with us."

"How right you are." Rin said forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yeah, well let's go. There's another place I want to take you before I hand you over to Sango. Knowing her it could be the last time I see either of you."

Rin gave a nervous laugh and got into Kagome's car. Sango always took her to do the weirdest and most dangerous things. Like bungie jumping and sky diving.

Kagome held in her smile at Rin's nervous face. She drove to the hotel where they had reserved the party room. It had a dance floor and everything else you could imagine. They had to drive for an hour to get there and at about halfway Rin started to get nervous even more than she already was with the thought of Sango's event later.

_'What if Kagome is joining in on things with Sango? What kind of evil plan could they have for me?'_

"Kagome how much longer until we get there?"

"I'd say we are about halfway there." Kagome felt her cell phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Hello...yeah...how is everything...good...see ya." She hung it up.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, it was Jenn she was worried about how things would go at her college interview."

"Oh."

"She says it went well, but she still won't know if she got in for a few more weeks."

"Is everything ready?" Sango asked the caterer.

* * *

"Yes, ma'am it is."

"Good thanks." She walked away and went over to Inuyash and Miroku who were putting up decorations.

"Those are not straight. I said dtraight now fix them!" She yelled walkind towars the dj booth where Sesshomaru was now talking to the dj.

"I don't know who scarier her or Kagome."

"I have to vote Sango. I've never seen Kagome really mad."

"That's why it is so bad. She only yells every once in a while, but when she does it's horrible."

"I'm glad she's never been that mad at me, but if we don't make all of this stuff perfect she will be. Then we'll have Sango and Kagome."

Inuyasha shivered at the thought.

"So Fluffy how is everything?"

"It is fine, but it won't be if you don't stop calling me that."

She slapped him on the back and laughed. "Oh, come on Fluffy where's you sense of humor."

"You are only acting like this because you know I won't do anything to upset Rin."

"Yep, that's why it is so enjoyable." She looked over and saw Inuyasha and Miroku popping most of the ballons they were trying to hang up.

"Damn it you guys I know I told you Inuyasha not to touch the ballons with yor claws!" She began walking towards them. They both ran away in opposite directions to hide form her. "I have to do everything by myself."

* * *

Kagome finally pulled into the parking lot and stopped her car.

"You want to show me a hotel?"

"Not just any hotel. Come on I'll show you."

Rin hesitated but got out anyway. She followed Kagome into a huge room that had all of the lights off.

"Sorry hold on let me find the lights." Kagome disappeared into the darkness and Rin started to get scared.

"K-kagome? Where are you? If this is you and Rin's idea of a joke it's not funny." She heard someone yell 'now' and the lights came on. Everyone she knew jumped out and yelled suprise.

"Did you really think I'd pull a prank on you on your b-day?" Sango asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, you would." Kagome said joining her.

"Whoa, I didn't exspect this."

"It was Sesshy's idea to throw a party."

"Yeah, and then I planned it." Kagome said.

"And I made sure everything was set up and I made all the reservation's and everything."

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I have no idea, but the dance floor is calling my name." Kagome said dragging Sang to dance. Rin eventually found Sesshomaru and they all danced and had fun the rest of the night.


	15. Graduation and Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15- Graduation and Saying Goodbye.

* * *

Kagome sat nervously in class bitting the end of her pen. They were taking their final exams. She was still worried about college and what would happen if she and Inuyasha were split up.

_'He says it'll be fine, but I'm not so sure. I know I shouldn't worry, but it's hard not to. What will I do if I have to break up with him after such a short time?'_

She shook her head and focused all of her thinking to her work.

_'Ah, Kagome don't worry. You and Inu aren't going to break up.'_

_'Shut up Sango! I'm busy. And I know you should be taking a test too.'_

_'Yeah, but I'm done with mine.'_

_'Shut up.'_

Kagome answered the last question and then raised her hand. The teacher collected her paper and Kagome put her head down.

Sango laughed inside of her head. She had told her sister she was done with her test when really she hadn't even started it yet. She wasn't too worried about it. She never worried about her grades too much unless it depended on basketball.

She looked down at her test.

_'Did I een learn any of this? If I did I don't remember.' _

She sighed. She began to remember what she studied and then began actually doing her test.

* * *

Sango held her footing and her elbow straight. She had to make the arrow hit the target.

"Go ahead Higurahsi! What are you afraid you'll miss?" Sango smirked. She turned her bow towards Kikyo and let go. It hit right above her head. Everyone look from Sango to Kikyo with wide eyes.

"Nice shot." Kagome said coming to stand beside Sango.

"What? I missed?" They both laughed and went to pack up their stuff.

"Both of you will pay for that!"

Kagome walked over to her and looked at her.

"Oh, yeah? Make me pay then?" Sango smiled and stood behind her sister.

Kikyo looked scared for a minute and then raised her fist. Kagome dodged it and twisted Kikyo's arm behind her back. She held her there for a minute while she talked to her.

"Next time it'll be alot worse got that?"

"Y-yes, please let me go."

Kagome let go and Kikyo ran out of the room. Everyone began laughing as they left the room.

"That was a good ending to a weird school year."

"You got that right. I still can't beleive we only have gradguation and then it's over."

"Yeah, but I'm ready for the end."

"It's not the end. It's the beggining."

"Where'd you learn that from a book?" Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Probably, we all know she reads too much." Miroku said coming beside Sango.

Kagome glared at them. "I do not read too much. Maybe you guys shoul read more often. Well you'd have to learn how to first of course, but I think Sango knows at least the basics."

They all looked down at her and she took off running with them following after her.

* * *

Kagome walked onto the stage and took her diploma. Sango followed messing with Sesshomaru by not fully grabbing it until the fifth time. She then walked off stage to join Kagome.

After graduation everyone in the class and then some went to Inuyasha's for a huge party. Kagome sat down under a tree in the front yard and looked up at the blue sky. Sango sat beside her and Inuyasha and Miroku soon joined them.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Yes, it is." Sango said looking pleased.

"For the better."

"And maybe worse."

"I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be you have us."

Kagome smiled and leaned back on Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she finished packing her things. She and Inuyasha had indeed gotten into the same school. Sango and Miroku would be sharing an apartment since their schools were so close to each other and very close to home. Today was the day Kagome and Sango would be seperated. They would see each other, but their schools were very far from one another so it wouldn't be as much as they were used to.

She picked up her back pack and Inuyasha kissed her ckeek as her grabbed her suitcases. They both walked out to her car and put the things in it. They would drive to the airport seperat, but they would be on the same plane.

Inuyasha closed her trunk and went to his truck.

"I'll meet you there." He had already said goodbye to everyone and was ready to leave. Kagome waved her hand and he drove off. She walked into the kitchen where Rin was waiting for her. Rin pulled her into a hug and then hugged Sango who had just entered the room.

"Okay no mushy stuff I'll only be an hour from here."

"Yes, but Kagome is going to another state."

"Yeah, but you'll still have me. I'll visit all the time."

"I know, but still..."

"I'll be fine Rin."

"You know I'm very proud of both of you for the way you handled this year, you know with the accident and eveything. It is kind of disappointing though that I only had such a short time with you guys living with me."

"Oh, I'm sure that Fluffy will keep you company."

Rin pulled them each into her arms and hugged them both. She pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"You girls call me when you get there."

"We will."

Rin left the room and Kagome and Sango walked outside to the front yard where Miroku was waiting for Sango in the moving truck.

"Has your cars already been towed?"

"Yeah, they'll be meeting us there."

"It's kind of weird isn't it?"

"What?"

"We've never been apart. I mean not like this."

"I know but we'll talk all the time. Really we will. I'll make sure to bother you in the middle of mid term."

Kagome laughed. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll get by. Inuyasha will take care of you."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sango looked around to make sure no one was listening before turning back to Kagome. "I'm really going to miss you, Kags."

"Me too." Kagome hugged her twin. "We'll see each other soon?"

"Of course we will. You know what you can exspect then?"

"What?"

"Double the trouble." Kagome laughed again and got in her car. She gave one final wave and then drove away. Sango got into the moving truck and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but it's like removing half of myself. I always though I'd be the one to move away from everyone, but now it's Kagome."

"It'll be okay."

"Yeah, let's go."

"No more goodbyes?"

"No more goodbyes." She gave one final look at the house as they drove away.

_'Yeah, double the trouble.'_


	16. Epilouge Reunion

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Epilouge- Reunion

"Don't worry Kagome everything will be fine."

"I know but it's been ten years since we've seen all of them."

"I know, but it'll be okay. Aren't you interested in what happened to Kikyo and Kouga?"

"Yeah, and I haven't seen Jenn in awhile either."

"See and besides Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin will be there."

"Yeah." Kagome said rubbing her huge stomach.

"Kicking again?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's not twins like Rin got stuck with. Now don't get me wrong Shippou and Kirara are the cutest kids ever, but when I think back on how much trouble me and Sango were I feel relief that we're only having one."

"Yeah and you were both girls. They have a boy and a girl, but Rin always says she misses having twins around."

"I bet she doesn't say that now."

"No, not for three years when they were born."

"Yeah and don't forget that Sango and Miroku live close by with Ian."

"I bet him and Shippou get into a ton of trouble."

"You think they'll be glad to hear that we've decided to move back here with them?"

"Yeah, they've been begging us for years. They said we were breaking up the family."

"Yeah, well we're here."

Inuyasha got out and went to the other side to help Kagome out. She got out and they began walking towards their old school.

"It hasn't changed at all has it?"

"Not really. But when Sesshomaru retires I'm sure they'll change some things."

"They'll have a while to wait since he's a demon."

"Yeah, I'm glad we discovered that you guys giving us blood gives us that slow aging. And thanks for doing it for Sango and Miroku and Ian."

"Feh, it was nothing." They both put their hands on the gym door.

"Here we go." They pushed it open and entered a room full of joy and laughter.

Sango ran to her sister followed by Miroku and Rin. They all hugged each other.

"Good to see you. You look like a balloon."

"Thanks. So what's up with everyone?"

"Well, Kikyo is actually a teacher here now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she's still a slut."

"What about Kouga?"

"He's married to a girl named Ayame. They have three kids."

"And Jenn?"

"She's not here I'm afraid, but I talked to her yesterday. She's working at the hospital."

"Good to know." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"Well we have some news for you, but where's Sesshomaru?"

They all looked in the direction of the dance floor. Sesshomaru was yelling at some kid about calling him Fluffy.

"What did you do Sango?"

"I may have written the name down in the girls bathroom, and in the boys, oh and in the locker room."

They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, okay I handed out flyers at the beggining pf the school year."

"Sango I thought being that he's your boss you wouldn't do something like that. Guess being the miko instuctor hasn't changed anything."

"No, and in any case he wouldn't fire me. Not only can he not replace me if I go Miroku leaves the soccer team. The kids love him and they've been state champions since he's been here."

Sesshomaru finally came and joined them. He shook all of their hands except for Sango's.

"Oh come on it was funny."

"Indeed."

"Okay so what's the news you big time artists?"

"Well we are moving back here. We're going to be redecorating the aqaruim we used to go to, well the painting's anyway."

"Wasn't it closed?"

"Yeah, but we bought it. And we're going to reopen it."

"That's great. I'm so glad, you know you two did break up the family."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I told you."

They all laughed. "You know I can't beleive we're all married with kids and everything."

"Well we don't all have kids yet."

"We will soon when are you due anyway? Soon right?"

As if their child wanted to mock them Kagome's water chose that time to break.

"Great, I guess we'll be seeing Jenn after all."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!!! Thanks for all the reviews they were all awsome! If you have any ideas or requests for my next fic let me know!!**


End file.
